Giving Me to You
by Green'n'Gold
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, the ultimate couple. Companions of the night. Spies with no bonds but the ones between them. Genius and Apprentice, working in tandem. Master and submissive, bound in love and loyalty. Far more entwined in themselves and the war than any can comprehend. They WILL stay together, and they will turn the tide of the war if they must.
1. Foreward: Warning

**Dear Readers,**

**This story is focused on a highly romanticized Dominant/submissive lifestyle. It should in no way be considered an authority on what a Ds relationship is like in real life. However, I will try to cover all the bases- physically, mentally, and emotionally- that should be addressed in ANY relationship. I highly recommend ****Pandora's Cauldron****, ****Owned****, and ****For the Potions Master's Amusement****, all of which can be found on my Favorites page. **

**People often misunderstand a Dominant/submissive lifestyle as abusive, or an abusive lifestyle as Dominance/submission. There is a very clear line between the two. A Dominant will never allow his emotions to rule in his or her dealings with their sub, and a sub always has a voice. Submission is not about giving up your power, or having it taken from you. TRUE submission is finding empowerment in serving, and feeling self-gratified when a service is done well with sincerity. Dominance is not about controlling someone. TRUE Dominance is about having self-control, and allowing that self-control be a base of trust for you and one who gives their submission to you. **

**Please don't compare this to ****Fifty Shades of Grey****. That would be an insult to the lifestyle.**

**I want to go ahead and say that I am a submissive in a long-distance Ds relationship (it can be done), and if anyone has questions or advice about the portrayal of the lifestyle, feel free to message me.**

**I encourage anyone who reads this and recognizes indicators of being Dominant, submissive, or even just a little kinky, to do one thing: research**_**, research**_**, RESEARCH! Don't jump blindly into anything. Like I said, I'm in a Ds relationship. I recognized that I was into some of the things I'd read here on FanFiction sometime in February and began researching. I didn't start actively seeking out a relationship until well into May. I took a break through the summer, since I was at home, and then reconnected with the online leather community and came into contact with a Dominant gentleman who was willing to give a poor college girl a shot. These relationships take time, effort, and thought, from both parties. **

**Here are some things to remember:**

**A Dominant's roll is:**

**To maintain self control, especially around one's submissive. **

**To put the physical, mental, and emotional wellbeing of their submissive before their needs.**

**To build trust, encourage confidence, and accept their sub fully for who they are, not in spite of their faults, but because of them.**

**To be a guide and guardian, not a slave driver.**

**Balance reward and punishment. To let your sub get away with everything is lax, and will only hurt your relationship in the end. On the other hand, if punishment is coming up constantly, re-evaluate your rules. You may have set the standard too high, or have miscommunicated somehow. Spank with love!**

**To own their submissive proudly, to protect their submissive fiercely, and show their love beyond a shadow of a doubt. Your sub has given you everything, so make them YOUR everything.**

**TO ACKNOWLEDGE PROBLEMS IN THE RELATIOHSHIP: Never, ever punish your submissive for their fears or questions. Talk it out. It might be your fault, or theirs. But a Dominant should never be afraid of fixing what is broken. That isn't being Dominant- that's submitting to cowardice.**

**A submissive's roll is:**

**To accept graciously, be it praise or punishment.**

**To cater to the physical, mental, and emotional needs of their Dominant before their own.**

**To trust, encourage, and accept their Dominant, flaws and all, and obey his or her will.**

**To be a challenge, not a hindrance.**

**To be demonstrative. You aren't the only one in the relationship who needs to be desired. Your Dominant will go miles beyond what they need to do to make you feel wanted. Make sure that your Dominant knows that they are as loved and desired as you are.**

**To respond positively to both reward and punishment. Accept your punishment, and demonstrate your understanding of your transgression by being sure to avoid that mistake. Any time you are rewarded, reward your Dominant as well. A little loving gratitude goes a long way.**

**To be owned proudly, to defend their Dominant and their own submissiveness when necessary, and to show their love without fear of rejection. Give them everything, and you will BE their everything.**

**TO ACKNOWLEDGE PROBLEMS IN THE RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT FEAR OF PUNISHMENT: If you are being punished for not understanding an order, or for not agreeing with an idea, or for saying "stop", you are in an abusive relationship. A TRUE Dominant will never push your apprehensions or questions aside like that, and you should never be punished for their lack of clarity. **

**This quote is written about a female submissive and a male Dominant, but I think it applies in any relationship:**

"**She is his heart. He is her armor."**

**Shields, protect your hearts. Hearts, make yourselves worth protecting.**

**Green'n'Gold**


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**STOP! If you have not read the warning on the page before this, please do so. **

**Good?**

**Onward!**

**Chapter 1**: Revelations

Severus's robes snapped and waved behind them like something sentient, a foreboding display of the anger so clearly portrayed on his face. If anyone had seen him, they would not have been surprised at all should storm clouds have gathered around him like a cloak of discontent. His steps were not made with their usual silent tread, but loud and furious, the heel of his dragon-hide boots striking the stone of the hallway like black lightning.

_Damn him!_ Severus thought. That blundering fool, that sadistic bastard, that NEGLIGENT excuse for a Master! How _dare_ he? How **dare** he?

Every argument, every bloody fucking argument, shut down without a thought. Oh, not by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord reserved the rights to physical abuse of his spy, but even he had the forethought to provide a sick parody of aftercare. He wasn't like the other, he didn't wring his followers dry in every capacity and leave them broken and empty in the cold. No. The Dark Lord was _merciful_.

Fifteen years. Fifteen bloody _fucking_ years and he'd been denied again. Naturally he'd run things through the Dark Lord first- there was no use in asking for something provided by one Master if the other was unable to abide it. Tom Riddle had understood- Severus Snape was not created a solitary being. He craved connection. If he was meant to be a completely singular entity, then he would never have clung so desperately to his friendship with Lily, would never have allowed the Dark Arts to consume him, would never have created a family of brothers from the darkest dregs of Wizarding society. Tom Riddle was like Severus in that respect. They craved power, respect, _adoration_, but that required people.

No. Dumbledore, the _good, merciful, all-knowing_ Headmaster of all despicable bastards, was the one neglecting the double-agent. It was Dumbledore who insistently denied his requests _for the Greater Good_. Of course, if Severus made his requests for _his_ _own_ good, the Greater Good couldn't possibly benefit. No, why should the world benefit from the health and satisfaction of the Master Spy who could turn the tide of the war with a well placed whisper?

The first request had, in fact, been for the Greater Good. For the Cause. For all. It had nothing to do with him personally, just to do with the War. Just the war, all for the bloody war. He needed a partner. He needed another spy on his side, or at least to know who else the Headmaster was considering coercing to the Light. He was too far up in the ranks to know what the lower dregs were up to. Morale, activities. The lowest ranks were the most numerous, and the most unpredictable, yet the Headmaster refused him any contacts.

"I'm sorry, my boy," he'd murmured solemnly. "It is absolutely impossible. Your own position is precarious enough. I cannot risk you trusting the wrong person…for you to misplace your trust is for me to misplace mine. You would become an obstacle, Severus. You know how I feel about obstacles."

_Of course_, he thought. _How could I forget_?

Then there was his request to take on an apprentice. Any number of his students would do for the menial tasks he had planned. After all, _someone_ needed to pickle frog spleens, sort fresh beetles' eyes from spoiled, strain centipede intestines and the like. Detentions didn't cut it. He was getting up at four to prepare ingredients on Sundays, before reporting to the Dark Lord for the day.

Albus had outright laughed at that. "Oh, Severus, my dear boy, you do amuse me," he'd said. "What unfortunate underling would you force into that? I'd rather you gave dear Harry a month of detention for something if you need to get caught up. Ah, imagine, my son. A whole month of knowing exactly where the boy is without having to worry. And don't lie to me and say that you would not enjoy taking the piss out of James's son."

Severus veered off his thus far straight and thunderous path to slam the sides of his fists into a wall. Pressing his forehead into his balled fists, he allowed him to release a growl of frustration. His last request, to his mortification, had been entirely selfish. So selfish he had no wish to utter it, would have rather sought it out himself without consulting his Masters. The Dark Lord had understood his need for a person to submit to him on a basic, primal level if not a personal and romantic level. But Albus…Albus…

Severus felt like a Fourth Year confessing a crush to his degrading father and asking for help.

"A _submissive_? Say what you mean, Severus," he said angrily. "That's the Dark Magic in you talking, coercing you. That's the evil that has holed itself inside of you looking for someone to hurt, to degrade, to humiliate as you have been humiliated and hurt for the Light. Better a martyr than a traitor, Severus, even to your most base desires."

He'd looked at Severus like he was scum, like something nasty and cruel that he'd come across. Severus couldn't help being Dominant. Dominance and submissiveness were taboo in the Wizarding World. The desires were considered to be guided by an inner Darkness, the Dominant the instigator and the submissive the victim of an incurable curse. It was wrong, horrendously wrong, but it was the accepted view, and Severus had to be discreet. He had not partaken in a long term relationship in many years, for fear of retribution. His most recent was nearly twelve years ago, lasting only 3 months until he was pressured into giving her up. He still connected with Evelyn on occasion, holidays and birthdays and events and such. McNair was very good to her, as extreme in his care for her as he was in torturing traitors to the Dark Lord. He took good care of those he cared for, and he had screened Walden thoroughly for a solid month before relinquishing his hold on her. Evelyn was now 35, and he was godfather to both of her boys, just as he was to Draco, and Pansy, and Vincent and Greg.

Dumbledore believed that his Dominance had to be subdued, to be mutated into submission for him to be cleansed of it. But you cannot cure an infection by lancing it to the bone and leaving it untreated.

Too long had Severus been alone. Dominants needed the willing affection and trust of a submissive as much as a submissive needed the discipline and care of a Dominant. He was going mad, unable to reach out and touch someone possessively, turning to say something sarcastic or suggestive only to find himself alone, reaching out for a warm body to hold and waking with empty air in his cold bed, feeling bereft of a ghost.

He knew what he wanted. _Exactly_ what he wanted. He wanted a woman. He wanted _his_ woman: he wanted her bent over his knee, her arse reddened by his palm; wanted her writhing helplessly beneath him, unable to move much for the restraints on her wrists and ankles; he wanted her bucking in shock as he held her back to his chest, seated, thighs open, applying his riding crop in soft, quick succession to her clit; he wanted to watch her play with herself in his armchair before the fire and to lick her clean afterwards until she reached completion a second time; to ride her hard from behind, her long hair wrapped tightly around his fingers, her tight cunt wringing the ever-living out of him; to grade papers at his desk while she sucked him off beneath it; to suckle and lick and bite and nip and kiss and fuck her breasts without end, to clamp her nipples and bind her breasts, and suspend her with ropes.

And he wanted the comfort as well. He wanted her to hold his aching head to her breast and run her fingers through his hair, no matter how greasy it was. He wanted her to rub his legs when the post-Cruciatus cramps attacked him, and for her to tell him she thought him brave and was proud of him. It was a wild dream, but he wanted to lie in bed and argue potions theories, and arithmancy, alchemy, chemistry, poetry, all the academia he could think of, as long as the war and its generals never entered his bed. He wanted to bury his head in her shoulder and let her carry him for a while as he carried the rest of the world. He wanted to laugh again. He wanted to _possess_ again.

Up ahead he heard voices. Steeling himself, locking the neglected Master Severus away and donning Professor Snape, he moved with catlike speed and silence to the end of the corridor.

(((HG)(SS)))

Hermione was seething.

"You promised," she growled. "You promised after last time that it wouldn't happen again."

"C'mon, Mione. Just a bit of fun," Ron said, trying to laugh it off. He didn't even have the decency to unwind himself from Lavender, who giggled shamelessly, obviously a little drunk or high on something as she continued to nibble his neck and caress the obvious bulge in front of his trousers.

"You could always join in, Granger," she simpered. "I might be able to teach you a trick or two."

"How dare-?!"

"Oh, stuff it, Mione," Ron said. "She's right, might teach you a thing or two."

Hermione stared in mortification and despair. Ron, her friend, her boyfriend of nearly a year, was once again cheating on her. Was something wrong with her? Was she that unattractive, that boring, that unworthy of love? It wasn't her fault, he knew that he would have to go slow after what happened over the summer. But she had almost been ready. She was so close to giving herself to him, and now this? And they were asking her to "join in?" A sudden realization struck Hermione cold.

"You knew," she gasped. "You _planned _this! You came here to get caught by me on purpose!"

"No shit?" Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"What part of 'join in' did you not understand?" Ron questioned. He and Lavender chuckled at her naivety.

Hermione was about to do two things: cry, or scream.

Then Snape appeared.

"Well, well, well," he said as he slunk near them. "Who do we have here? A virtuous know-it-all, and two Gryffin-whores. How quaint."

"Slag off, Snape!"

"'Slag off,' Mr. Weasley?" Professor Snape appeared to think. "Well I'm not into public masturbation, unfortunately, but may I suggest a Play-Witch mag if that's what you're into?"

Ron and Lavender shared twin looks of horror, before running for all they were worth.

"Do they realize that you can still take points from them if they run away? And that if you wanted to, you could probably catch them?" Hermione queried. She tried to effect a "Se la vie" attitude, but she was fooling no one. Professor Snape stared at her, curiously blank, without so much as a hint of animosity.

"You are excused, Miss Granger. Continue your rounds." Hermione turned to go. "And fifty points from Gryffindor for allowing two whores in their midst."

"I'm not a whore!" Hermione spun around, indignant.

"Not you. Boys can be whores as well. Most are, as a matter of fact."

"Oh," Hermione stuttered.

"If I don't hear wind of a very public dumping of said ginger menace, I will be forced to remove another ten points daily for sheer idiocy, Miss Granger," he sneered. "That dolt is unworthy of you, and you degrade yourself by staying with him."

"I have no one else, Professor." Hermione said, staring at the floor. "My parents kicked me out this summer. If I leave Ron, I'll have no where to go- I can't bear going to the Weasleys where Molly will make me feel inadequate and still push me towards Ron. I may as well save myself the trouble."

Again Professor Snape stared at her. Hermione kept her eyes lowered, her face a mask of guilt and humiliation. Her hands were open by her sides, her posture humble, ready to accept any punishment

"Detention tomorrow evening for pessimism, Miss Granger. 7:30, my office," and he was gone.

Hermione stared at the air he had occupied for a long time. Then, accepting that there was nothing she could do about it, she turned to continue her rounds, wand drawn to hex both of those Gryffin-whores if they were unfortunate enough to be caught by her again.

(((HG)(SS)))

Severus lay in his bed, naked beneath the covers, thinking. It could work. It _could_…but would it?

She was intelligent, crafty, no one would suspect her…Only her blood kept her from Slytherin, or she would have certainly been inducted…In fact, the Dark Lord had commented on her recently, on her ambition and cunning, lamenting her connections to the light…She would be a worthy spy.

Her potions work was above exceptional. She knew her theories and practicum backwards and forwards, her ingredients by smell and sight alone, everything. She could easily become a Master three years. The perfect Apprentice.

He smiled at the thought of her submitting to him. Oh, the play they could engage in. He was not blind to the fact that she was attractive- had been quite knowledgeable about the fact since she was in her fourth year, as he was sure every male in possession of a sex drive was. Her eyes, cast down humbly and meekly, waiting, accepting, oh, it sent shivers down his spine.

Severus slipped his hand beneath the blankets, tweaking his nipples and stroking his hardening cock at the thought. What to do, what to do? Hermione over a table, Hermione on his lap, Hermione's breasts in his palms, in his mouth, Hermione squirming in his bed, Hermione crying out as hot candle wax dripped on her nipples, Hermione leaning back into the whip, the flogger, the crop, Hermione shifting in her seat in class and fingering herself under the desk where only he could see, Hermione coming apart with passion in his arms, Hermione's mouth on his cock, Hermione's arms bound to his headboard, Hermione wearing a black leather collar as he rode her to completion, hearing her scream _Master_-

"HERMIONE!"

Settling back into the pillow Severus struggled for breath. That had been one of the most intense orgasms he'd had by his own hand. Ever. He vanished the viscous fluids of his ejaculation from his stomach and hand, rubbing his pam gently over the head and juddering at the aftershocks it induced.

Hermione.

Hermione, indeed.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Remember to message me with any questions or advice. Loves!**


	3. Chapter 2: Detention 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_RECAP__: Severus has once again been denied connections he desperately needs. While Voldemort is onboard with getting Severus all the people he needs, Dumbledore denies him a fellow spy, an apprentice, and a lover. Severus is frustrated at Dumbledore's perception of a Dominance/submission relationship. He eventually comes across Hermione, who has caught Ron cheating on her with Lavender (again). The two of them commence to invite Hermione into a threesome, but Snape steps in. When they are alone, Severus tells Hermione to break up with Ron, and discovers that she has no one else to turn to. He decides that she is the perfect applicant for spy, apprentice, and submissive all in one. _

**Chapter 2**: Detention 1

In the morning, after waking with a clearer mind and more narrowed focus, Severus realized the folly of his immediate interest in the Granger girl. While a relationship between student and teacher was not strictly forbidden, it was frowned upon by most, and there were a certain number of provisos which had to be met. Namely, the student had to 17 and therefor of age, and the relationship had to begin outside of the walls of Hogwarts with the high possibility of being long-term, implied marriage or some such rot. He was quite certain of Miss Granger's majority- she was a September baby and she'd aged herself considerably with the Time Turner he supposedly had no knowledge of, so she was eighteen already, if not nineteen. As far as a long term relationship went…he would wait and see.

Wait and see.

There were many factors against him. It was more than likely that the girl could only fulfil one, or two roles, and not all three. He could start her at one level and move from there, perhaps? But which first?

His body and his heart and his magic were screaming for a lover. But that would disrupt the other two, or prevent them even. No, far better to Apprentice her first. Yes, that was it. Academia was safe ground. If she was in proximity to him, he could feel her out…no pun intended. He could train her to defend herself, as she would need it regardless of her position in the war. As long as she was under his consideration, she was under his protection, and he could not, would not, leave her defenseless. And when he knew her well, when he believed that she was ready, when he was sure of her ability to submit, he would broach the subject of possibly becoming lovers. And when she was under his power…

No. She couldn't be his lover and then his spy. Yes, _his_ spy, not the spy of either of his Masters. And if he was too emotionally attached, he wouldn't want her to go and do what was required of her, would he? On the other hand, if she had that kind of bond with him, it would ensure her loyalty. And if she was left to her own devices, she would follow The Boy Who Lived to be a Pawn and his Puppeteer into oblivion. So…

He would get back to that. He certainly wanted the girl underneath him, though. He just didn't know in which order, was all. They could do it. But for now…analysis.

(((HG)(SS)))

Hermione knocked on Professor Snape's door at precisely 7:29 and thirty seconds.

"Enter," she heard Professor Snape call.

She was a little startled to see five or six other students in the classroom. Surely he spanned them out more evenly? Did he really feel this number of detentions necessary?

_Oh, hush!_ She told herself. _You are not the one in charge. He knows what he is capable of and he will not overdo it out of malice, I'm sure_.

And she was.

Hermione went to place her things at her desk when Professor Snape beckoned her to the front. She approached him timidly, wondering if this was protocol. She'd only ever served a detention with Hagrid and that horrid Umbridge woman.

"Miss Granger," he said. "You will be accompanying me in my office this evening. Go inside and place your bag under your chair, but do not sit down."

"Yes, Sir," she said automatically, nodding and lowering her eyes in acceptance. She felt his eyes on her as she left his presence and entered the office, fighting the frisson of excitement it gave her to know he was watching her.

Hermione had fought her attraction to the Professor for a long time. Especially since she had begun dating Ronald. He was just such a commanding presence, so powerful and demanding.

_Dominant_.

Now where had that come from?

Severus was pleased when he entered the room. The girl was waiting in front of the chair, hands folded gently in front of her, her head bowed ever so slightly and her eyes cast down gently. A hard man such as he knew when to appreciate something gentle.

"Miss Granger, what facet of your personality irks me the most?"

"My 'inane and superfluous questioning', Sir," Hermione said clearly and quietly.

"Is that a direct quote?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, Sir!" Hermione's eyes darted up briefly but immediately returned to the carpet when she saw the queer fire in the Professor's eyes. "I did not meant to offend."

"Do not make the same mistake again."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"You are forgiven, Miss Granger," he tested. He was quite pleased with the results. The girl couldn't have looked more shocked, pleased, confused, and grateful if she'd tried.

"Thank you, Sir," she murmured, restraining a smile.

"Yes, your habit of asking and answering questions and generally interrupting lessons is a characteristic which I find most disruptive, but that is not what I am referring to."

"Perhaps my assisting Neville too much, Sir?"

"Yes, you do have that annoying habit, don't you? Yet wrong again. Two for two, Miss Granger. Tsk, tsk."

The apples of Hermione's cheeks flushed scarlet, she was sure, if her burning face and ears were anything to go by.

"My 'incessant hand-waving', Sir," she murmured.

"Say again?"

"My 'incessant hand-waving', Sir."

"Quite," he said. Again she had quoted him. He would see this as meaning no disrespect for now. She was simply answering him. "Your insatiable need for attention has been noted. You want to prove you are right. Well, Miss Granger, now is your chance."

"Sir?"

"Don't interrupt," he snapped. "I am going to ask you a series of seemingly random questions, Miss Granger, but I assure you that they are of the utmost importance. For every question you choose not to answer presently you will be awarded another detention. For every answer I find satisfactory- and there is not accounting for correctness in this- Gryffindor will receive one point. Do you understand?"

Hermione was a little confused. "Sir, if correctness doesn't equal a satisfactory response, what does?"

Ah. So she could be critical. This was good. Critical thinking was very important in everything he was setting her up for.

"You will understand why in a moment, Miss Granger."

"Very well Sir. I'm ready when you are."

_Good girl_.

"When are you planning on ending your relationship with Mr. Weasley?"

"Tomorrow at dinner, Sir."

"Explain."

Hermione thought she knew what he meant. "If I do it at breakfast, that's another four hours of gossip to deal with in the morning. If I do it at lunch, I have to deal with him in classes. At least after dinner, I can stay in my dorm or a corner in the library. By the time I have to see him in the morning, it will at least have settled a bit."

"Why are you breaking up with him?"

"Sir? I thought-" Didn't he want them broken up? She didn't understand, this was his idea.

"Aside from saving ten points a day for your house, minus today of course, why are you breaking up with him?"

"Because he was cheating on me."

"Not for the first time."

"…then I don't know. We aren't compatible. We've been friends for too long, we argue too much."

"Arguing and friendship. Strange complaints. Detention one." Snape sat back and pressed his joined pointer fingers to his lips before gesturing for her to continue. "Why were you with him in the first place?"

"It was expected of us, I suppose. It seems to calm Harry somewhat knowing that his friends are bound somehow, that we're all still his little nuclear unit of friends. Mrs. Weasley has been a bit nicer to me, or at least less abrasive, so I wouldn't be too uncomfortable if they took me in this summer. Ginny isn't harping at me about Harry anymore. I don't have to worry about endangering him or exposing the Order, because he already knows. It was simple I suppose."

"Miss Granger, are you intelligent?"

"Yes," she answered, blushing at her own apparent pride. Severus smothered a smirk.

"Is Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes," she answered more slowly. "Just in different things."

"Are you attractive?"

"Not so much as other girls."

"Detention number two. Continuing on," he went on as though he hadn't asked her a seemingly personal and arguably inappropriate question. "Why would the Weasleys take you in?"

"Um-"

"What I mean is, why are you intending to stay with the Weasleys rather than your own parents?"

"Mum and Dad were angry after the Ministry fiasco last year. They didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts. They wanted me to be…normal, I suppose. They showed me all of these catalogues for Muggle boarding schools, and kept trying to set me up with Muggle boys. Dad tried to take my wand. It wasn't until I told them I was a legal adult in this world that they realized they had no more control. They kicked me out, and told me that when I came to my senses I could come home."

"Do you write to them?"

"On occasion. Every few weeks I let them know I'm keeping my grades up and that I miss them."

"Do they write to you?"

"Every few days to tell me I'm foolish and evil. Mother says I'm killing Father. Father tells me I'm breaking Mother's heart. They both say I'm selfish and abnormal and need medical help."

Severus frowned. Miss Granger was anything but selfish. "Five points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you Sir."

_Good girl_.

"Do you realize that these accusations are untrue?"

"It doesn't make them less hurtful."

"Understood."

"Will you remain with the Weasleys after your break up?"

"No!" Hermione shouted. "I mean, no, Sir. I would be…uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable embarrassed, uncomfortable homesick, or uncomfortable unsafe?"

"The first…and the last. Just unhappy, I guess."

"Why unsafe?"

"Ronald isn't always safest to be around when he's angry. He likes to throw things and hit things. Never people, but that's no comfort when he won't let you leave the room. I have a feeling that Mrs. Weasley isn't above love potions or poison, whichever suits her. Ginny will take whatever option she doesn't, if she doesn't pick one first."

"Astutely observed. Have you another place to go?"

"Just Grimmauld. Harry will be there, so Ginny and Ron will spend a lot of time there too. Then there's Sirius and Remus, the occasional other Order member."

Severus bristled. Three vengeful, immature brats or two of his childhood tormentors? At least one of whom would undoubtedly take advantage of her? Not on his life! Not his pet.

"I've an offer for you, Miss Granger. And I want you to consider it very carefully before answering. Do not speak of it until your last detention on…Wednesday, is it? Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I have a need, Miss Granger, one the Headmaster has seen fit to deny me…again." He stood and walked around the desk. "I need an assistant, someone to do the more menial tasks of Potions work which I no longer have time for. They would be in charge of ordering ingredients, checking those ingredients for usefulness, keeping inventory, preparing ingredients and setting up work stations, cleaning when appropriate, so on and so forth.

"And if this person were to prove themselves useful and adept…I might make them my Apprentice."

Hermione's breaths were shallow and quick. He was quite afraid she would faint, but he forced himself to continue.

"And if, say, this assistant-to-be-Apprentice were to coincidentally have a room set aside for them at my home…who's to say?"

"Sir-"

"Not a word until Wednesday, Miss Granger." He moved to pick up her back and handed it to her. For the first time all night, their eyes met and she did not turn away. He saw hope and purity and sweetness in her eyes. And he would keep them so, as tear free as possible. "You are excused."

"Thank you, Sir. I will see you tomorrow for class, and again for detention. Directly after dinner?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, that would be acceptable." He allowed a small corner of his mouth to lift. "Detention tomorrow will be much the same."

"I understand, Sir. Thank you."

"For detention?"

"Thank you for making me think, Sir." She smiled.

His eyes followed her soft arse out the door and he allowed himself a grin, a true, Grinch-worthy, Cheshire Cat grin. _That ass is mine_.

That night after detention, he fled to Spinner's End. He had many things to do, many, many things.

The first thing, to clean up his Dungeon. He had leather to shine and dust to be rid of. Soft carpets to clean and toys to sterilize.

And he had a room fit for his princess to create.


	4. Chapter 3: Observation, Det 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_RECAP__: Professor Snape realizes he may have been hasty in his judgment. He can't assume that Hermione can shoulder all three burdens. He is also hesitant about collaring her now, realizing that if he is romantically involved with her, he won't be able to stomach putting her in danger. He decides to observe her for a while instead. At her detention, Hermione explains herself to Professor Snape. She receives another two detentions for saying that a) her reasons for breaking up with Ron are simply that they argue too much and he's cheated on her, and b) that she isn't as pretty as some girls. Professor Snape offers his home to her, as well as a possible Apprenticeship, but refuses to take any answer until her last detention on Wednesday. Hermione leaves, and Snape goes to Spinners End to prepare for her. _

**Chapter 3**: Observation and Detention 2

Hermione woke and showered early, as always, wanting nothing more than to get the day over and done with. She brushed her hair and left it loose, she cleansed her face and teeth, and she dressed herself down in Muggle clothes beneath her robes. The calf length denim skirt was plain and boring, and her plain navy tank top and gray sweater were as bookish and modest as was expected of her, her school-girl loafers completing the unlovely ensemble.

No make-up, no jewelry. Nada. Just plain, bookish Hermione. If he didn't see anything attractive, he wouldn't want to push for more. As Hermione packed her bag, she looked across the room at Lavender as she debated her clothes for the day. Lavender wasn't built like Hermione. The most they shared was curly hair, and even then the difference was remote. Hermione had no interest in taming her curls into long, smooth waves. She didn't want to bury herself in make-up that wouldn't help anyway, and she couldn't afford to be frivolous. She didn't have the greatest figure, she knew, she wasn't tall and svelte. She was too soft for her medium height. In fact, the only thing she really liked were her breasts, but she didn't want to show them off and get called a whore like she had been the one time anyone noticed them. She had a tummy if you were feeling generous, a belly if you weren't, a 14 week food baby if you were being downright mean. Her thighs were far from perfect, she had stretch-marks and cellulite, and her skin was far from "velvet" or "silk". She had so many scars, physically and emotionally, some of them very intimate in nature as well as location. So why had Ronald ever taken interest in her if she obviously could never live up to his standard of what was beautiful? Her own parents found her far from lovely, and they hadn't chosen her, so how could she possibly attract someone?

She ate quickly and left the breakfast hall, knowing that by now Ronald was just rolling out of bed. She didn't see the black eyes following her on the other side of a scrying glass.

Severus frowned at the girl in the mirror, watching her move gracelessly through the hallway until she reached the library. His ire mounted as she took off her school robes and lay them over a chair, revealing her unsuitable garb. She had obviously taken the wrong route and was trying to show Weasley that there was no great loss in their break up for him. She was reversing their roles, giving him power in all the wrong ways.

Severus took out what he had teasingly nicknamed his "Princess List" and wrote a subtitle: Wardrobe. If he was going to be her Dominant, her Master, his most important job was to show her she was beautiful, and part of that was showing the world that this compassionate and intelligent woman who belonged to him was treasured and cared for.

He watched the way she moved. She had Cinderella feet, dainty, turned out at the toe like a dancer's. Her step, by nature, was delicate and light like a dance, but the chunky unflattering loafers made her gait coltish and heavy. They would have to go. Kitten heels. Ballerina flats. Oh. Real ballerina slippers, with ribbons up her calves. That would be lovely. But heels, definitely. She had legs that were charmingly plump, everything about her, in fact, was lush and sweet. The playful heels would work wonders for her.

Problem two: the skirt. It was stiff and formless and offered her no comfort, accentuated none of her natural beauty. It would have to go. As would any like it. He'd seen her out and about the grounds in hip-hugging jeans, denim trousers that clung to every curve and crevice of her decadent thighs and her plump arse. He'd noted the sway of her hips, the length of her stride. He knew her movements. He pictured the sway and twirl of skirts, various lengths and fabrics, cuts and patterns. He liked his woman in skirts and dresses, feminine and delicate, a modern day Princess.

He muttered a spell to change the angle of the glass. He could see her front now. There was no flat plane of muscle between her flaring hips. She had a little bit of a tummy, something to hold onto. He knew she wasn't fond of her stomach by the way she stood, turning her front away from the few passersby. He saw nothing wrong with a little pudge. In fact, he preferred it. He was born in 1960. He reached his sexual maturity in the 1970s. The 70s were the age of the Earth Mother, of the full and voluptuous woman, spilling over with natural beauty and contentment. Hermione was about two stone away from that, soft but not rotund, but he still loved a soft woman. Women, in his mind, were meant to be soft. Soft, and sweet, and succulent, a treasure to protect and a place to rest his weary, bone-thin body. The fact that she had love handles was actually a turn on for him. They would be for her, too- did she realize how sensitive her flesh was? He'd have to show her.

And gods above, those breasts. They were heavy and round, not too big though. Big enough that he could grip them in both hands, big enough to be bound, but not so large that they hung low without a bra. Her breasts were the epitome of perfection. He wanted them in his mouth. NOW. He wanted them soft and yielding in his palms. What was she? 38 D? Borderline Double-D? He saw them, and all he could think of was v-necks, baby dolls, lacy camisoles, anything to show those babies off. Why did she hide them? They were something to be proud of! Everyone liked breasts, everyone could appreciate breasts as being hot, and hers were damned perfect! Was she just that modest, that shy, hiding an extremely beautiful part of herself? Was there some embarrassment related to them? That would _never_ do.

Her face was naturally pretty. A lovely, heart shaped face, wide eyes full of addictive Firewhiskey, full pink lips he wanted to devour, a peaches and cream complexion, round cheeks, a dusting of freckles across her button nose, and a sweet smile that lit up a room when he was privileged to see it. She did not _need_ make-up on that pretty face, but a touch here and there would accentuate her features beautifully. It would force others to look at her and think "Damn, why can't I have that?" and his answer would be "Because that beautiful woman you're ogling is mine." Her hair was wild by nature, but she had brushed it until it was lank and frizzy, almost lifeless. That would never do. He had long since decided he liked her hair curly. A little bit of potion in her shampoo would do the trick. Silky and smooth, with as much bounce as the rest of her.

He wrote down a few other things. Witch's robes, formal and casual, dragon hide boots, leggings, blouses, tunics, evening gowns. Damn, by this rate, why not just make her lady of the house?

He paused a moment.

_Later_, he decided.

(((HG)(SS)))

Hermione gulped when she saw the potion for the day written on the board. The Body Warming Potion was a very basic healer's brew, used to stabilize patients exposed to cooler temperatures for too long, or for those inflicted with illnesses or chilling curses. It was the potion every Hogwarts student dreamed of. The Dungeons were normally very chilly, but certain potions got very hot. Still, Professor Snape did not allow them to remove their school robes. But this potion got so hot that Professor Snape actually bade them remove any restrictive clothing if it got too hot. For the boys, this usually meant working in their undershirts and trousers. For girls, this meant unbuttoning tops or removing blouses. Either way, Hermione was going to have to take off her sweater.

She was sorely tempted to plead ill.

She was fine for the first third of the potion. And the second. But the last stretch was awful. She was sweaty and her hair was a mess, frizzing out from the kerchief she'd wrapped it in. She knew she looked like a little Jewish girl in the 30s, but hey, she was Jewish anyway, on her Mother's side. No loss on her part.

Behind her, she heard Ron and Lavender and Parvati snickering about her being a prude, or having forgotten an undershirt. Several curious eyes were on her, including a pair of especially intense black eyes, but she didn't take off her sweater or even shrug up the sleeves. She ignored them and continued her potion and cast another cooling charm on herself. She was fine.

Until she blacked out.

Severus was at the girl's side in a moment. So quickly that no one had even noticed him moving. He was enraged to hear not a few people laugh, but swallowed it down. She was his priority. He used a simple charm to remove her sweater and have it folded on the desk.

The laughter in the room stopped.

Hermione's arms were bruised, distinct fingerprints defined against her snowy skin. There were a few places where the assailant's nails had gouged her, and a larger bruise on her arm, as though she had been hit or fallen into something. It was obvious that the bruises were all of varying age, so this wasn't a one-time occurrence.

Hermione Granger was being abused.

Severus felt his blood boil. He picked up the broken girl and carried her into his office. He thanked all the saints and sinners that his class was the last before dinner. Laying the battered angel out on his sofa, he placed cooling charms, healing charms, and stabilizing charms on her, removed those hideous loafers, and set his Patronus to look after her. He watched in fascination as the silvery jaguar climbed up on the back of the couch and lounged, waiting patiently. He had his Patronus back, not the doe he'd been cowed into bearing. The strong jaguar he was. Seized by the moment, he pressed a hard kiss to Hermione's forehead.

"Thank you."

Outside, the students were milling around, worried about missing dinner, but none more so than Ronald Weasley. If that little bitch told-

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, YOU LITTLE RAT, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Snape charged back into the room. Everyone, even Harry, pressed as close to the wall and as far from Ron as they could. "HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON A WOMAN IN SUCH A WAY?!"

(((HG)(SS)))

After Severus had sent Mr. Weasley away to Dumbledore's office and the rest of the class to dinner, Severus returned to his office with Miss Granger.

"Winky," he called. The neglected little elf popped into existence. "Go to Miss Granger's rooms. Collect one of her dresses, I recall a light blue one. New underthings, her toiletries; set them in the bathroom."

As she winked out of the room, Severus moved to kneel next to his girl. He brushed her hair back from her face, pressing his lips to her forehead as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Hermione," he murmured. He sat back on his heels to trace her pretty features. "Hermione, it's time to wake up."

Hermione didn't want to leave the lovely dream. Someone's calloused but gentle fingers were tracing her features with the utmost care, tracing the contours of her eyes, the bridge of her nose, outlining her lips. Hermione tilted her mouth to kiss the loving fingertips.

The sharp intake of breath from the owner of the hands alerted her to the presence of a very real person. Amber eyes met onyx.

The gentle kiss to his fingertips was pre-erotic to Severus. Her lips were soft and full, dewy with a little balm, a beautiful dusky rose color. He brushed his fingertips over her lips again, gently skimming his middle left finger over the seam as his eyes took her in. Her skin was pale, but lightly flushed in her cheeks, her whiskey colored eyes heavy lidded and star-bright. Her hair was escaping the blue kerchief she had tied her hair back with. He helped her to sit up, supporting her with his arm about her middle, his thumb absentmindedly caressing the dip in her waist.

"There are clothes and toiletries in the restroom. Go and freshen yourself up before dinner, you'll feel much better, I'm sure," he commanded quietly. He was gratified when she nodded and didn't resist his helping her across the room to the bath.

(((HG)(SS)))

Hermione was sure she was being pranked. How could this be, any other way?

She looked up at her Professor across the small kitchen table. They were eating in the kitchen of his quarters, despite the fact that House Elves had made the meal. Hermione felt mildly uncomfortable in her flimsy blue dress and bare feet. It felt disrespectful to be barefoot in her teacher's home, like she had wiggled out of her shoes under the desk in class and was about to be punished for it. At least her hair was pulled back, plaited quite neatly, too. At least she was somewhat presentable.

Severus did not find the silence awkward, but he knew that she did. She was behaving herself very well, not bothering him at all when he was perfectly content. She was putting his comfort before her own, and it would benefit them both. _Good Girl. _

"Thank you for dinner, Sir," she said quietly, after they had both finished. "I don't think any of the other Professors would have allowed me to stay."

"Minerva, surely?"

"Only to ensure I wouldn't break up with Ron," she said, her smile sad. "I may win her house the most points, but I don't have a prayer without red hair or glasses, or one of them dangling me from their arm."

Severus sat back in his chair. He looked contemplative for a few moments, during which Hermione wisely chose to be silent.

"I believe this brings us back to our discussion. Are you ready for your 'detention'?" He asked, making small air quotes around the word.

"Yes sir, if that's what you want."

He nodded at her very appropriate answer. She was learning, finally, to let him guide the situation.

"Very well," he said, leading her to the parlor. Severus didn't have much furniture- he had a single leather armchair and a footrest, and a round side table set before the fire. Everything else was purposed to hold books, potions, and other useful things. Albus had once stated that he should make his home more inviting, allow an old man to rest his bones. That would imply that he was condoning his presence, and he refused the concession.

He sat himself in the chair and guided Hermione to sit on the footrest between his knees.

"I am going to ask you a series of questions, which you will answer as thoroughly and as promptly as possible."

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl," he tested. He was pleased to see the flush rise to her cheeks. She liked it. He would use it whenever it was appropriate from now on- if only to see that beautiful red fuse into her cheeks.

"Last night you stated that the reason you would break up with Mr. Weasley is that you argue too much. About what do you argue?"

"Frankly, Sir, it feels like every little thing. If I want to do something, he considers it boring. I don't share a lot of his interests so he gets insulted when I don't pay much attention to what he's doing. If I take a book to his Quidditch practice, or if I'm reading while he's playing chess, he gets angry. He doesn't like me studying in front of him. He feels betrayed if I help other boys outside of class, and even in class he gets all huffy and insecure. He keeps pressuring me to do things for him, even after-" She seemed to catch herself quite suddenly. "He doesn't want to wait, and I'm scared to go any further with him than we already have. Every time I get up the courage, I catch him with Lavender, or he makes some hurtful comment, or he…quite frankly, he just doesn't do it for me, but what else can I do for him?"

"_For_ him? He should be doing things for _you_. If you do something for him, he should reciprocate in kind and more. You are not in the wrong, Miss Granger. And for your information, that isn't argument. That's intimidation. That's _abuse_, Miss Granger, and he has no right to treat you so. You are worth more than that."

Hermione was unable to stop the tears from springing to her eyes. No one had told her that she was worth anything more than ten house points in a very long time. Seeing this, Severus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and reached out to cup her face, pressing their foreheads together as her tears streamed down her cheeks. His thumbs caressed her cheeks and his nose brushed against hers.

"You, Hermione Jane Granger, are worth so much more than that. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman, and you deserve nothing less than the utmost of care and respect." He smiled wryly. "You're the Gryffindor Princess, aren't you? You deserve to be a bit spoiled."

He was gratified with a sad little laugh, and she moved closer, burying her nose in his shoulder. Ever since she was a first year, she had associated his scent with stability. Maybe not warmth or happiness, but a definite sense of constancy seemed to follow his elderberry and eucalyptus scent. It was the first thing to greet her in the hospital wing though out all of her misadventures, and the first thing that told her that everything was going to be alright now- Professor Snape could fix anything with his potions, and he would never let anyone hurt her. Now, she kept her face buried in his neck, feeling secure and almost happy for the first time in a long time.

"Are you ready to continue our discussion, Hermione?"

"Yes Sir."

"What happened that made you so afraid of intimacy?"

He felt her stiffen. "Hermione, if you have been hurt, you need to tell me." _So I can murder them. You're mine._

"This summer, I was alone at Grimmauld a lot. Mum and Dad had already kicked me out. Harry spent a lot of time at the Burrow, but Sirius was still on house arrest, for his own safety, or so says the Headmaster. Anyway, we were alone together for a little while…and…" she shook in his arms, and he pulled her into his lap. "He tried to flirt with me, and I didn't care at first, not at all, but I didn't encourage him, and I didn't flirt back, and he started to get really frustrated. He started saying things about my body, about what he would love to do with it if I gave him the chance…and I tried so hard to keep away from him-" her shoulders shook and her chest heaved with her sobs. "A little while before school started, he walked in on me in the shower…I didn't know, he borrowed Harry's cloak…and he-he just watched me! I didn't know until I was almost done, and he slipped in behind me and pushed me into the wall…he started kissing my neck, and he-he" she finally broke completely. "He didn't understand why I was crying! He was so angry, and he wouldn't stop touching me!"

Severus was incensed. He held his girl to him as tightly and securely as he possibly could. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back, kissing her hair, saying nothing, because there was nothing he could do that could make this better. He couldn't fix what had already happened, he couldn't go charging into Grimmauld to kill Black, or run to the Headmaster. He'd probably kill the Headmaster as well- he knew the old bastard wasn't ignorant of Black's desire for the girl. Or Lupin's, or Weasley's, or any man's.

Since her third year, she had been noticeable. After her fourth, she was desirable, especially after her debut at the Yule Ball. That summer, holed up in Number 12, testosterone levels were running high. Every man with a working organ was panting after her, at one another's throats to get her attention, be it negative or positive. She didn't notice their flushed faces or hot eyes. She didn't see them lean closer to her to catch the scent of her hair, or press a little bit closer to her in the halls or at dinner. She didn't pay any mind to the men's sudden interest in reading as they joined her in the library, or notice that they spent more time looking at her than at the books- it was quite mesmerizing, a favorite pastime of many male occupants, watching the play of sunlight through the open drapes play across her face in the day, the flicker of firelight in the evenings, her "aha" moment that lit up her face with a renewed hunger for knowledge. It was addictive. Another year of school, even under that horrid Umbridge, and she had developed even more- mind, body, and spirit.

After that awful Ministry affair, the other shoe had finally dropped. As predicted, Ronald Weasley finally got her attention and they started their sham of a relationship. Those brave enough to pursue fell back. The pranks played on Ronald by the twins became a little more vicious, Black was a little more sarcastic and spiteful, and Lupin's aggression before the moon was out of hand. Even Moody couldn't help but give the youngest Weasel the stank eye and go a little harder on him at practices. All but the impervious Headmaster and Arthur wanted nothing more than to drag the beauty away and lock her in a room all for themselves and beat off that boy with a bludgeon.

Severus was embarrassed to say that he had put his fist through the wall. Many times.

So he held her and rocked her, trying not to kill anyone.

They remained so for a long time.


	5. Chapter 4: Det 2, Continued

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_RECAP__: Hermione dresses down in preparation for her break up with Ron, purposefully trying to turn Ron off of her so that he won't react as badly. Severus observes this in a scrying glass and heartily disapproves- she should be showing the world how beautiful she is, not hiding it. Later that day, in Potions, Hermione faints from the heat. Severus removes her sweater to reveal a multitude of bruises, proving that Hermione is being mistreated. He allows Hermione to rest in his rooms and they have dinner together. He asks Hermione what happened to make her so afraid of intimacy, and Hermione reveals that she was assaulted by Sirius over the summer. Severus's thoughts reveal that he is not the only man (not boy) to have noticed Hermione growing up, and that several of the older male Order members have a thing for Hermione. _

**Chapter 4****: **Detention 2, Continued

Severus rocked his girl for a while, observing the dancing shadows of her lashes as the fire and candle light of the room flickered. He leaned back in his chair, transfiguring the legs into rockers. It was a spell he often repeated, having always enjoyed the swaying motion to lull himself to sleep with a good book and a glass of wine. But this was Hermione and she was far better than wine.

He relished the feel of Hermione's soft body against his. When was the last time he'd held someone? Well, last weekend if you were counting Andy and Tristan, his 5 and 2 year old godsons…and the last several times he'd carried one student or another back to their beds from where they'd fallen asleep in the Slytherin common room… but this wasn't _affection_ or _fondness_ he was feeling.

It was complete, utter, obsessive infatuation.

Her softness caressed all of his sharp angles and hard edges, enveloping him. She didn't just fit into him, she _shaped_ to him. They were like a puzzle, every curve and line perfectly matched. He squeezed his right arm around her waist, his left around her shoulders. _So soft._

He stroked her hair for a moment, lifting a loose handful of her frizzy curls to his nose. She smelled of apricots, vanilla, and spices. He ran a hand down her bare leg, caressing her skin, appreciating the feel of her skin beneath his work-roughed palm.

They stayed so for an hour before she began to wake herself.

Hermione felt someone's arm around her, keeping her pressed to their warm, hard body. The straight edges of their body pressed into her far-too-soft one, but not uncomfortably so. She wriggled a bit, trying to sink impossibly closer to the Presence. A choked, gasping groan was wrenched from the person at the same time as she realized something- they were a man, a _large_ man.

With a shriek, Hermione flung herself away from Professor Snape, tumbling arse over teakettle onto the rug at their feet. How embarrassing! Falling asleep on him like some damsel in distress. And when she'd moved- she'd _felt it_! He had some measure of desire for her, but that must have been a natural reaction of the body, even Ron couldn't stay hard for her, not that she wanted him to-

"Miss Granger!"

Because when he tried anything he was always far too rough, and he frightened her-

"Miss Granger?"

But he didn't think she was _really _scared, just nervous scared, and he told her-

"HERMIONE!"

Oh. This was the third time he'd said her name, she must have zoned out.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You were overwrought, Miss Granger, it is perfectly alright." Professor Snape stood and extended his hand to her. "Although, I'm afraid you must know that this conversation is not over."

Hermione paled, but knew it could not be helped. Kneeling hopelessly, head bowed, she waited for the questions to begin.

"I promised not to speak of it, Sir."

"This is not a situation we can ignore, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said sternly. "Black is guilty of molestation, at the very least. I hope at the least…you never did say how far he dared-"

"I ran, Sir. I managed to reach my wand, and I stunned him. I grabbed a towel and ran to my room."

"Did you report him to the Headmaster?"

Hermione shrank beneath his black eyes. "I tried…I tried to talk to Professor McGonagall. She was angry, at the both of us. She thought I should have fought harder…I'm a Gryffindor, you know? 'Show some claws!' she told me. I should have known to put wards on the door, not just lock it." Hermione took a shuddering breath. "She sent me to Professor Dumbledore afterwards, with a warning not to put myself in anyone's way, if I didn't want to invite more trouble."

_Victim blame_. It left a sour, ashen taste in Severus's mouth.

"Professor Dumbledore…explained to me…" (breathe) "that we all need to make sacrifices. If I told anyone else, then it would get back to Harry, and he needs all the support he can get right now."

Severus stood and moved quickly to the hearth, dashing some useless piece of crockery to the floor in his anger. As soon as he had done so, he realized his error- Hermione was cowering on the floor, looking up at him in absolute fear.

Sighing, Severus slowly knelt before her, several feet away from her, head bowed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. You just said something extremely difficult for you, and I reacted badly. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at how people that we both trusted have treated you. I lost control of my emotions, and I allowed myself to be weak when you needed me to be stronger. I am truly sorry, and I ask your forgiveness."

Hermione stared in stunned silence at the man kneeling before her. Severus Snape was the most upright, strong, controlled man she had ever met. How could the shortened (and extremely paraphrased) rendition of her fall from grace have made him come so unhinged? She had been frightened by his display of anger, but as soon as she understood that it was not aimed at her, she felt…did she dare say aroused? She hadn't felt arousal in a long while. She felt protected, and guarded. Just as she had known her whole life, she knew that if anyone laid a hand on her, they would go the rest of their lives looking over the shoulder, but now, she knew that any who harmed her could expect to be dealt with swiftly and painfully. If Sirius had done her dirty, she would be unable to curb the carnage her Professor would have inflicted.

And carnage there would have been. The death would not have stopped with Sirius Black, oh no. Damnable Grimmauld Place would have run red with the lifeblood of Black, Lupin, Dumbledore- every man who had the opportunity to protect her and had failed. He would have gone to the house of her father and destroyed the man who dared to reject her, who should have been her rock and her protector, who should have loved her beyond all else. Well, there was a new man to fill that role. And Severus Snape would kill any man who dared to touch his witch.

Soft, timid arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I forgive you."

Three more beautiful words had not been spoken to him at any time in his life. Severus drew himself to his feet, Hermione still kneeling at his feet. What an image of perfection she was, unblemished, untarnished, bent but unbroken. Unquestioning, she lay her head against his leg as he ran a hand over her hair.

"If anyone harms you ever again, Hermione, you will come to me."

"Yes Sir."

He wove a few errant curls into his hands and pulled her head up to look at him.

"I will protect you from all, Hermione, whether you are my apprentice…or other."

Hermione took his hand from her hair and pressed a kiss to the back of it, the knuckles, the palm…she pressed his palm to her cheek, rising higher on her knees to look at him.

Fuck, he wanted to take her. Now.

But he wouldn't. Not yet, not for what might be a long while.

He drew her to her feet and set her on the footstool again, summoning an elf.

"Whisper," he called. Several moments later, Whisper appeared with a mug of hot chocolate for Hermione, and a shawl. Severus leaned forward to adjust the gold and brown embroidered wrap around her shoulders.

"More questions, Sir?" Hermione asked. He nodded sadly, unhappy that she would be uncomfortable, but he needed these answers. But her beautiful face was so distressed…

"Tomorrow, Miss Granger. We'll talk tomorrow…no, Thursday. I have a meeting tomorrow evening, which will, regrettably, push our detentions back a bit. I will be at dinner, however, and I expect that you will carry out your plan to end your deplorable relationship to Mr. Weasley. If, afterwards, you are feeling threatened or unsafe, then you may take refuge in these rooms, provided you do not enter my bedroom. The password is 'Saint Andrew's Cross.' You may sleep on the couch if you feel so inclined, and the only books you are not allowed to read are on the top shelves, and you won't be able to reach them anyway. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then I must bid you goodnight, Miss Granger. I will walk you back to your tower."

(((HG)(SS)))

Lucius pulled away from Narcissa's wet center, frustrated beyond belief that an owl was at his window at this time of night. Lapping once more at her core, he flung himself from the bed, ready to wring that bird's bloody neck. He heard his wife mewl from the sheets, writhing and powerless, her hands bound together over her head, her ankles tied up to the headboard. Lucius smiled. She was red and dripping for him. He absently wiped his hand over his mouth, chin, and cheeks as he opened the window.

He tossed the envelope to the floor and brightened the room to read as he moved back to his wife's cunny. Suckling lazily at her nub, nipping, licking, and kissing her to a frenzy, he read the letter from his adopted brother.

So. He had found one, had he? She was seemingly perfect, very deserving of the title he had ascribed her- "my princess." His brother did not dole out appellations gently. Evelyn was always going to be "little dove," and the one little-girl he'd ever entertained would always be "Rosebud." So on and so forth. But this Princess- Severus could tell immediately that she was different. These descriptions spoke of a long acquaintance, a rather deep personal relationship…but not. No one was personal with Severus, and he could never find the time or the people to relate with anyone at that bloody prison of a school. The only people around ther were teachers, peasants, and…

No.

Severus wouldn't…would he? If his Dominant magic drove him to it, he might have sought out a student. Not a child, but a mature young woman, probably in her last year.

No matter. He would find out tomorrow night, when Severus came for Wednesday meeting, something he was rarely able to attend with Dumbles-dearest on his case all day.

Severus and his Princess aside, Lucius returned to the task at hand…or rather at mouth.


	6. Chapter 5: Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_RECAP__: Hermione wakes up in Professor Snape's lap and is a little startled. Severus has to ask Hermione who else knows about Black's assault, and is enraged to learn that McGonagall blamed Hermione for the attack, and the Headmaster told her that she had to keep quiet if she didn't want to distress Harry in his time of need. Severus reacts violently, frightening Hermione, and he literally gets on his knees to apologize to her. Hermione, of course, forgives him, knowing that he will never allow anyone to hurt her after this. They move the next detention to Thursday, because Severus has a meeting. Lucius is pleased to hear that his comrade in arms, his "adopted brother", has found a mate, and is curious as to who the "Princess" is._

**Chapter 5**: Family Matters

Severus watched with sharp eyes as Hermione said something to Weasley. This was it. Would she really do it? He hoped so- he _knew_ she would, but that didn't mean her too-forgiving conscience would allow it to be easy. He was making her do this publically, after all, but the two of them knew that if it had been done privately, she would have come out worse for wear and still attached to the redheaded buffoon. This was for her own good.

He watched her say something, which the boy waved away. She said something back, smiling tightly, making conversation. He barked something at her, making surrounding Gryffindors laugh, particularly the skinny bitch-bimbo Lavender Brown, who flopped her artificially blonde and magically-enhanced-ringlet covered head onto the Weasley boy's shoulder. A few confused looks were exchanged but laughed off. Because a Weasley boy would never cheat, would he now?

Something the bastard said must have strengthened her resolve because she sat up straight, looked dead at the ignorant boy and said two damning words which Severus could see clearly enunciated: _We're done._

Weasley looked at her angrily, their neighbors freezing in shock. The chuckles started again, starting with Weasley as he looked reassuringly at his friends, waving her dismissal away. She grabbed his shoulder and said it again, even more sternly. Whatever followed made him really angry, and he shoved her away. The boy raised his voice, at her, and she stood to leave. He pushed her away, turning to say something to the masses. They all emitted various "oh's" and laughs, obviously at her expense.

She prepared to leave when Weasley chased after her towards the door. No one could hear the low words he was saying, but they could see his threatening posture and the tears welling in her eyes. His Slytherins looked at one another, laughing at the fall of the golden couple. He was uneasy when he saw his godson move towards the couple, but he was a Prefect, and only doing his duty. Severus would have to trust that.

Severus nodded to the Headmaster, leaving the Great Hall without another word. He desperately wished he could be downstairs waiting for her, be the one to hold her, to be the first one she confided in. But Draco would take care of her. Draco was aware that she was in line for an Apprenticeship, so he would make sure she got to the dungeons safely. He tried not to think of the awkwardness that could ensue if his godson had designs on the woman he wanted. But he would not worry about that now.

He had to see a man about a collar.

(((HG)(SS)))

Hermione waited with resigned dread for Malfoy's mouth to open. Since the blonde had marched his way up to them, she had known. This mortifying, humiliating spectacle they were making was about to get even worse.

"Professor Snape wants to talk to the both of us, Granger." He said.

"Bugger off, Malfoy, I'm talking to her," Ron snarled.

Hermione looked up at the teachers' dais, where the black cloak of the Potions Master was just disappearing through the side entrance. She knew, despite the hope building in her chest, that he would not be in the dungeons to greet her, but she wondered at his sending Draco Malfoy to "fetch" her. She knew that Malfoy was the Professor's godson- perhaps he knew of something?

"We're done, Ronald. Lead the way, Malfoy." Hermione turned towards the door. Once again, she was manhandled by the redheaded mongrel she had once tried to love. Harsh words were whispered in her ear.

"_You think you're so special?_" He spat. "_The only thing you had going for you was being friends with Harry, and after this, you'll be nothing again. Less than nothing. Everyone will see you for what you are- an ugly, boring, brainy little slut. Can't wait to see Harry's face when he finds out you hopped in the shower with his godfather, eh?"_

And with that, Ronald was gone.

Draco knew fear. He knew disgust. And he knew the face of someone who had a mixture of the two. But this was more. Granger's face was a mask of absolute horror and mortification. Whatever she'd been told, it was bad. _Bad_, bad.

"Granger," he said. She wasn't paying attention. She watched as Weasley said something to Potter, who looked at Granger in revulsion and disbelief. "Granger, let's go. Snape's waiting."

Hermione allowed herself to be tugged along to Snape's quarters and maneuvered into his chair. It wasn't until a handkerchief was pressed into her hands that she realized she was crying.

Crying, crying, crying. And Snape wasn't there to hold her.

(((HG)(SS)))

"Severus!"

"Good show, Potions Master."

"Evening, Little Brother!"

"Master Snape, good to see you."

"Merry meet!"

"Snape, you old son!"

How odd. In the faction to whom he was bound by vow, he was regarded with bitterness and skepticism. In the side the world hated and feared, he was hailed as a prodigal son, kept away by savages and finally returned unharmed.

Nodding and shaking hands, giving the occasional grimace, Severus made his way towards Walden and Evelyn.

"Hello, little dove."

"Master Severus!" Evelyn held a gentle hand out to the dour man, a man she knew could put more affection into three words than most would think him capable of in a lifetime. From her place on her Master's knee, she looked up at him. The man she had once been prepared to love and be loved by had taken on the distant but appreciated role of a much beloved uncle, patting her short black curls and caressing the high arches of her sienna cheeks. "You've come to Wednesday Meeting at last. I haven't seen you attend since Tristan was crawling. How'd you get away?"

"Patience, pretty girl, patience," Walden tugged Evelyn back to him by the subtle black velvet choker she wore as a pseudo-collar, resting her head against his shoulder. McNair was not an attractive man, per say. He was Severus's age, though shorter and a bit paunchy. He was balding and sour faced, but he loved his sons more than his own life, and he worshiped his submissive like the goddess she was. He was ever grateful to the grumpy Potions Master for bringing the two of them together, but he was a possessive man.

His wife could hang, the frigid bitch.

"I told the Headmaster that tonight was an inescapable necessity. The Dark Lord was kind enough to provide me with a memory of the imagined demand, and I was able to escape relatively unscathed."

They all winced, knowing the kind of memory Dumbledore craved.

"Poor Severus," Evelyn sighed. "Do go to the nursery. Tristan and Andy miss you, they don't understand why you want to go play with other kids at your school."

With forty minutes still before meeting, Severus went to one of the rooms Narcissa had set aside for the younger children. Most of these children, unfortunately, would never set foot in Hogwarts. Hogwarts allowed all bloods and races, with one understanding: they must be legitimate. Legitimacy, bureaucracy and legality were the pillars of the Light. Oh, many of these children wouldn't care a jot. Siblings were siblings, no matter what, and in the Pureblood society, family trumped all, paperwork be damned. Draco doted on his half-siblings, Pansy's elder brother would give his life for her, and Gregory Goyle was a slave to his baby sister. What did the Weasleys know of sibling love? They were loyal on principal, but excepting the twin brothers and the eldest two on minor occasion, he had seen no evidence of true affection between any of them. The love was there, but it was seldom expressed or demonstrated, even subtly, simply assumed to be there. There was a sense of entitlement about them which he did not care for, like their family was more important because they were a "real" family. They did not know the apprehension of a Ministry official deciding to take your home apart on a whim or a flimsy political platform.

Severus a long while coddling his many godchildren. What Severus lacked in paper-and-ink family, he more than made up for in the real thing.

Draco, Pansy, Greg, and Vince were merely his _first _godbabies. Then there came Draco's brothers Cygnus and Corvus, aged nine and seven, and his tiny newborn sister Cassiopeia. Cyggi and Cory were born to Lucius and his second submissive, Nadia, 32, who was pregnant again with a boy they intended to call Taurus. Cassi had been a wonderful surprise for Lucius and Narcissa, who believed she could not conceive again. Draco had never questioned his ever expanding family, loving his father, his mother, and his surrogate mother equally, as well as his siblings. Cyggi was his Quidditch buddy, Cory was his little scholar, and Cassi was destined to be a princess. Taurus was yet to be determined.

Pansy had only her younger sister Peony, fifteen years old and quite obviously a Squib- a last ditch attempt by her father and mother for a legitimate son, before Patricia Parkinson had decided to run off with her rather considerable weight in gold. Pavlov Parkinson was not the warmest man, but his submissive Alexandra and her son Dmitri, 20, both doted on the abandoned sisters. Pavlov had openly declared that he was merely waiting for his worthless wife to die so that he could name Dmitri as his heir. He showed his love for his partner, son, and eldest daughter with gifts, money, and protection, only declaring his affection in private. Only little Peony, who could neither walk nor speak beyond the capabilities of a toddler, was the receiver of open affection, and was hardly ever more than a room away from her father, his enormous tiger of a Patronus at her side day and night. Anyone who saw her in her wicker carriage chair was proudly introduced to the tiger by her flapping, jerking pats to the tiger's head- "Pa! Pa! Pa!"

Gregory and Vincent were the sons of twin sisters, who married a pair of cousins. Luckily for Vincent, his violent drunkard of a father Tyron was usually far from him and his mother Paula. Though he was often shy to admit it at first, he adored his mother's Mistress Felicity. Felicity, for all of her blatant sexuality and feminist ideals, made it clear to everyone that if you hurt her baby boy, you were a dead man walking. Felicity loved her "bunny," and she loved Vincent, her "little bear", like he was her own. The last anyone had seen of the senior Crabbe, Filly had walked in on him just as he struck twelve year old Vince to the ground, an action for which he was literally horsewhipped within an inch of his life, stripped, and abandoned in the Swiss Alps with a warning never to come near Paula or Vince again, and the broken pieces of his wand. As Vince often said, he loved his Mother more than life, but his Mam was his fucking champion.

Gregory preferred to stay with his father George and his partner John, in their quiet gardener's cottage at the edge of the Goyle estate, leaving his mother and her many boy-toys the run of the Manor. It wasn't that Paulina Goyle didn't love her children- she just wasn't a motherly woman. She had five fully grown men under her jurisdiction, she would say, she didn't need children underfoot. So, without bothering to see which of her subs or occasional trainees was the father, little Winifred was given over to George and John without preamble. Once in a while, one of Paulina's pets, Ingram, would venture down to the cottage to chat and to cuddle with Winnie, but he never owned up to being her dad. John was of the opinion that Paulina had forbade the relationship, but Ingram was young, hardly 20. He needed the support, and he would always have their support if he wanted a more hands-on relationship with his assumed daughter. Paulina sent a generous allowance every week, and a few trinkets periodically. For the most part, Greg didn't mind her absence. George was the epitome of a proud papa, and John was sweet and gentle enough to make up for the lack of a mother. Winnie was very happy with "Da" and "Pa" and that was all that mattered.

Then, of course, there were Tristan and Andy, the sons of his first somewhat long term relationship and a forgotten classmate. Such loving boys. If things had progressed differently between Evelyn and him, if Dumbledore had not proven himself a threat to her safety, if this war was over one way or another, these might have been his sons. But he did not regret it. Walden was good to his little dove, and he was content to play the loving godfather to their sons. Especially since Walden's bitch of a wife found out about them. He thanked the gods that the boys had been in his quarters when that volcano exploded. Walden had a son already, graduated from Hogwarts in the last two years. Alfred McNair was a brat, plain and simple. He was raised by Ramona (or, rather, her elves), for the most part, born when Walden had more fear than interest in being a father. He had been petrified of abusing his son as his father had, and he was afraid to be too soft on the boy. Ramona was his mother, and she was as cold as his own has been. Was that perhaps how it was meant to be? It wasn't until a near fatal Quidditch accident that he had gathered up the courage to try and connect to Alfred, but the damage was done. The most he could do for him now was make himself available and extend invitation after invitation to come and visit. Alfred was slowly warming to his father, but his younger brothers and their mother, who were obviously more loved than he and his mother had ever been, was still a sore subject.

After a good half hour of being "Un-tle Sev'us!", petting Pavlov's chuckling Patronus for Peony's amusement, promising presents and summer visits, being introduced to various dolls and action figures, and receiving his week's fill of sloppy baby kisses, Severus made his way back to the ballroom.

His family were all waiting for him. Lucius left his two lovers to embrace his little brother. Over the blonde's silk clad shoulder, Severus could see Narcissa doting on Nadia, who was just barely showing, on a love seat along the wall. Narcissa said something sweet, for which Nadia pecked her on the lips in thanks. Pavlov was standing stoically behind Alexandra as she chatted with Paula and Felicity, subtly caressing her hip. Walden was carrying on a conversation with George and John while Evelyn cuddled in his lap. But Severus's eyes kept drifting to the empty space on the couch.

He was ready to add to his family.

(((HG)(SS)))

Hermione woke to the calming scent of sandalwood, herbal tea, wood smoke, and cologne. But Professor Snape's arms were not around her, and she could not feel his eyes on her face or her form. Shifting blearily, she realized she was in his chair, and Malfoy was sprawled on the floor by the fire, lying relaxed on his stomach with a tome open on the floor before him.

"An hour."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, sliding down to sit on the footrest. It felt too intruding to be sitting in the Professor's chair, even if his calming scent clung to it like a balm and she wanted nothing more than to bury her nose in the upholstery and wait to feel his corded arms surround her. It wasn't her place- her place was at his knee.

"You cried yourself out and fell asleep in the chair. You were out for about an hour."

Hermione nodded, unable to say any more. Now that wakefulness was returning, questions were surfacing in her mind, but Malfoy made this unnecessary.

"I know Professor Snape is considering you for a Potions Apprenticeship. He's my uncle, after all. Families do communicate their goals occasionally." Malfoy lazily turned a page. "He wants you." He looked at her. "He wants you _badly_, Granger, and I don't mean academically."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione paled and reddened and paled again, her rage building. "How dare you accuse the Professor of something so unprofessional! Severus Snape is the epitome of propriety, he would never think of a student in such a way, and for you to say something so _blasphemous_ about your own godfather-! Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You like him!"

"What!" Hermione blushed fiercely. "Why would you-"

"Do you realize how angry you've gotten, just by me mentioning that he wants you? Granger, your magic is out of control! Look at your hair!" True enough, her hair was snapping in a wind of its own.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Hermione closed her eyes and calmed herself. Forcing herself to take deep breaths and to reign in her magic, wound it back into her core _tightly_, and slowly opened her eyes again.

"You have to understand, Malfoy. Professor Snape is a man I respect very much- more than I respect even the Headmaster. For you to accuse him of something like that is something I take very seriously."

"I'm not accusing him of anything Granger. I'm just warning you."

Hermione could find no guile in the young blonde's stare. He looked old and young, broken and healing, but he was more than that. He was sure.

Could it be true?

_Oh, let it be true…_ begged that pestilent little voice in her head.

"You know it Granger, he wants you. He wants you to be his Apprentice, and he wants you to just be flat out his. Now, are you going to let me explain how I know this," he held up his tome, "or should I shield now?"

Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"I don't know what you've been told about Death Eaters, but it couldn't be farther from the truth. The Dark Arts aren't all bad. Yeah, there's the Cruciatus and such, but not all magic that the Ministry has declared to be Dark really is, you know?" Hermione nodded her head…then shook it slowly. "What do you know about Dominant magic?"

"It's magic that drives the vessel- the witch or wizard- to overpower the magic surrounding them- to bend it to their will." Hermione shrank nervously. "The vessel is not in control- the magic is; led by their emotions and fed off of weaker vessels."

"Wrong. Dominance magic is all about maintaining control, encouraging trust, and making connections. It's about building bridges not burning them. It's about sharing the load, not being the slave driver." Draco paused. "At least, that's how Uncle described it to me when he gave me the whole 'being a man' speech."

"But what-"

"It isn't about overpowering the weak, it's about protecting those with submissive magic. Submissives can be manipulated, trapped, hurt. Dominants are there to protect them, magically, physically, mentally, emotionally. When a Dom decides to take care of someone, they mean business."

"You make Dominant magic and submissive magic sound like something wonderful. Then why is it considered Dark?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused.

"It actually started about three hundred years ago, when Dumbledore's grandfather was head of the Wizengamot. Uranus Dumbledore was not a kind man. He was tolerable to his sons, but he treated his daughter Gwen very poorly. She was a Squib, you see, magical, but without power. He himself had untapped Dominant power, and he used her as a bit of an experiment, seeing how much of her he could crush just because he was Dominant and she was not. He was the one to abuse his Dominance, not the rest of the community. Gwen, however, had a friend. This friend was Dominant, and when he realized what was happening to the girl he had fallen in love with, he went berserk. Dominants are protective of what is theirs. He ended up killing one of the Dumbledore sons, and quote-unquote kidnapping Gwen. The two of them escaped into the Muggle World and were never seen or heard from again.

"Ever since then, the Dumbledore line has been slowly pulling at the fabric of Pureblood society, forcing those with Dominant and submissive magic to act in secret rather than out in the open. There are new legislatures against Ds magic every day."

Draco took a breath.

"My father has a submissive. She and my mother get on very well, they love one another very much and my father loves them both. My parents aren't like my friends', Granger. Pansy hasn't seen her mother since she was six, Vincent's dad is an abusive alcoholic, and Greg's parents are friendly but separated. My parents love each other, and they're secure in it enough that they can both love a third person as well. Nadia is amazing, she's a second mom, literally. I have two little brothers and a third on the way through her, and even though Mum just had Cassi, no one can wait for him to get here. But I have to live every day afraid to get a letter saying Nadia and my brothers have been taken away and separated from one another because my father 'forced' them with his Dominance. If you've ever wondered why I hate Dumbledore, it's because he's made my life a walking nightmare since I was old enough to understand that I couldn't talk about my family outside of certain people, or I would lose them. Greg could lose his sister, Pansy's big brother could be arrested on petty charges, any number of things.

"I'm trusting you to use discretion with this, Granger," he continued. "My family means more to me than my next breath, and that includes my Godfather. He wants you- in Snape terms, he's practically in love with you. He wouldn't be pulling you closer if he didn't. He takes his Dominance very seriously. If he's willing to risk exposure, his position, and probably his life, he's invested."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because, in light of recent discoveries, it would be beneficial for the two of us to be friends…

"Also, if you break my uncle's heart, I'll kill you. It seemed like fair warning."

(((HG)(SS)))

"I was most pleased to see you tonight, Severus. Your request from last Sunday has weighed heavy on my mind for these last several days."

Severus bowed to his Master, kissing the hem of his sleeve in reverence. "I did promise to try, my Lord. The Headmaster was resigned to my leaving after I displayed your…_displeasure_ at my constant absence."

Tom reached foreward and brushed a lock of his spy's inky locks away from his face. His most belabored son, not by choice. The old fool was suspicious if Severus was not routinely abused. He hated casting the Cruciatus on the boy, but it was easier to imagine the hated old goat writhing in his own blood and excrement than his most valued Death Eater.

"Tell me more of little Hermione, Severus," he said as he guided them towards Narcissa's excellent rose garden. "What news of her?"

"I came across her the very night I made my requests to the Headmaster. He rejected all of them, naturally, but it didn't make me any less angry. As I was returning to my rooms, I came across Hermione, the youngest Weasley son, and his blonde bimbo Miss Brown. Miss Granger had obviously caught them out together, and the two of them had the audacity to invite her to join in. Miss Granger revealed, upon a candid question, that she remained with Mr. Weasley because her parents have disowned her, and without the support of the Order, which is mostly comprised of the Weasley family, she would be homeless and defenseless come summer."

"These Muggles. No sense of family loyalty."

"I assigned her detention with the intention of delving a little deeper into the matter, and _advised_ her to cut the Ginger Menace loose. Monday night's detention revealed a little more about her home situation, but it wasn't until Tuesday that things got interesting. Miss Granger fainted in my class, refusing to remove her long sleeved sweater when she became overheated. I removed it to reveal a multitude of bruises and fingermarks."

"He was mistreating her?"

"Quite obviously. The boy doesn't have the control to be Dominant, making his marking her inexcusable. Naturally, Dumbledore elected that the two of them had more than likely been more passionate than advised and sent him a way with a slap on the wrist." Severus inhaled slowly to calm himself. "That evening she revealed that she has been assaulted by Sirius Black."

"He raped her, then."

"No, he didn't get that far. But he did molest her in the shower, and when she told her Head of House, she received the blame. Apparently she must have drawn attention to herself. Minerva painted her as wonton, although the girl's modesty is unparalleled except perhaps by Molly Weasley and McGonagall herself. The Headmaster told her not to upset Potter by revealing the attack."

Tom Riddle assumed this was the case. There had been many assaults during his day which were chalked up to the girl being promiscuous or the boy somehow provoking it. Dumbledore had never changed, and neither had McGonagall.

"Anything more?"

"Hermione cut off the Weasel tonight. I don't know how it went, I did see Draco escorting her out though. I can only assume Weasley was a jackass and made a scene."

"I see."

The two of them walked a ways into the maze.

"What are your plans, then?"

"The girl is considering an Apprenticeship with me. As I explained to her, if my Apprentice just happens to have a room set aside for their use at my house, who is to say?"

The Dark Lord chuckled. "I see. And then?"

"We will work on theory and some of the more basic brewing. I'll give her some simple tasks, escalating over the next few weeks of summer. By July, she may be receptive to a physical relationship. There are no laws against teacher student relationships if the student is of age and the relationship does not form within the school."

"Very well." The Dark Lord brought them out of the maze rather abruptly, parting the bushes like the red sea. "You have given me much to ponder, my son. Return to your family, and then to your prison. I'm sure a certain little lioness is waiting for you."

"My thanks, my Lord."

_My thanks_.


	7. Chapter 6: Decisions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_RECAP__: Hermione breaks up with Ronald in the Great Hall, where Ronald lies to Harry about Sirius's assault on Hermione as she is led away by Malfoy. While they are in Snape's rooms, Draco explains a very little bit about Dominant and submissive magic, his family relationships, and his godfather's interest in Hermione. Severus, meanwhile, is enjoying time with his adoptive family at Wednesday Meeting at Malfoy Manor. He spends some time with his numerous godchildren, explaining the family dynamics unknown outside of certain social circles. Voldemort sympathizes with Severus on several points, and sends him home to begin the seduction of Hermione. _

**Chapter 6**: Decisions

Severus watched her warily from the doorway. It was half-one on Thursday morning, and she was still awake, but barely hanging on. The authority in him wanted to send her to bed, the comforter wanted to carry her to his room, the Dominant in him wanted slow, sleepy sex, and the part of him that was simply and completely, utterly infatuated just wanted to curl into her and fall asleep holding her like his own personal hot water bottle right there on the hearth rug…followed by slow, sleepy sex.

Suddenly, she saw him.

Hermione had been waiting for many hours after Draco left. He'd answered a few of her questions with tight civility, telling her when a question was too much or something she shouldn't ask until she was sure she wanted to pursue the topic to the end. Eventually, he'd left her with much to ponder.

Dominant and submissive magic seemed much like a new level of BDSM. In the Muggle world, there were fetish sites, and online social networks, and online editorials, and books which were published openly and community groups that met for "munches." But in the Magical world, where hierarchy was everything, something as guess-and-check as who was dominant in a relationship, and something as blatantly deviant and sexual in the face of a very Victorian society, Dominance and submission were more taboo than the name of the Dark Lord.

Hermione knew people thought she was prudish, especially after the Sirius incident, but she wasn't. Hermione was an open minded girl, she was just so used to being boxed in by the books everyone expected her to repeat verbatim that she forgot it sometimes. If her conservative parents had heard half of the thoughts in her mind, she would have been disowned long ago, rather than in this last year. She was interested in sex, and intimacy, and the intricacies of the two, the idiosyncrasies between a couple, and the uniqueness of every dynamic- Hermione Granger, the Brains of the Golden Trio, the Prudish Princess of Gryffindor was drawn, like a moth to a flame, to the deviant and misunderstood. The Dark Arts, in theory, fascinated her, the beauty of a simple poison baffled her, the beautiful surrender of submission enticed her…

And the dark, Dominant depths of her Potions Master's eyes beguiled her.

Now he was here.

"You are Dominant."

(((HG)(SS)))

Severus stared at the beauty.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Please just answer me. You are Dominant, yes?"

How had she known? How could she have- Draco! That little shit! There was no one else who could have told, who could have- Oh, he was going to kill him! But there was no point in lying to her now- admitting his manipulation, his obsession, his ultimate and unchangeable flaw. So he told her the truth and awaited her rejection and castigation.

"Yes."

"And you want me to…to…"

"Submit," he choked. Damn that boy. Damn him for making him open his damned mouth so damn early in the damn game, and making a damn, fucking mess of it all. Damn him! "I want you to…submit to me."

"Okay. I just wanted to be sure."

?

That was Severus's literal thought.

?

He couldn't even put words in front of the marks, just-

?

_?_

**?**

"I didn't want to fly blind, you see. When I told you my answer."

_Now _his mind could focus. She was saying something about an answer, what answer, would she-

Oh.

"You have come to a decision about accepting an apprenticeship with me?"

"Yes, Sir, I have."

He waited. "And?"

"What time should I come to your house, Sir? There are a few things I need to pick up from my parents' home, if you don't mind. I'm not quite sure what all I will need for life as an Apprentice of Potions."

Yes. Yes, yes, _YES_! She had accepted, she was coming, she would be with him! Oh, what a glorious Mistress of Potions she would make! Almost as wondrous a sub, nearly as perfect a partner. Only his Dominance's demand for control kept him upright, or he would have locked his mouth onto hers immediately, twined his fingers in her hair and buried himself in her soft breasts. She wasn't his after all, not yet, not for a good while. This took time and patience and control on his part, even if he so desperately wanted to bind her to his side, to burrow himself in her body, mind, and soul and absorb the solace that only a soft, willing, loving body can provide.

Yes, loving. Hermione Granger was the most loving woman in the world, after all. That was what had drawn him to her in the first place, so long ago. And if she held nothing more than a fondness and trust for him now, he had no fear. She would love him in the end.

They both knew this well.

"I shall come for you at your home in London Saturday morning at eleven. Have whatever you require packed and by the back, ready to go, unless you require me to speak to your parents. If there are any difficulties, hang a red ribbon in your bedroom window, I believe it faces the back? I will be Apparating behind the tree in your back yard, and that is where I will meet you to Apparate away."

"You know where I live?"

"Yes."

No more was said on the matter.

"To bed with you, Miss Granger. You have much to do in the morning. Your last day of classes before the summer holidays, and I believe that your dreaded Potions Master has an essay due."

"Oh I finished that paper ages ago," she laughed. Then she stopped. "Do you think Madame Pomfrey would mind if I camped out in the Hospital Wing? I don't want to go back to Gryffindor. Ron will be waiting for me."

Ah, yes, the Ginger Menace. Had he really almost sent her into that mess? He was rather Holmes-like about things of no importance, they were immediately discarded. And Ronald Weasley, aside from his status as a threat to his girl in immediate situations, was miniscule.

"You may sleep here tonight, Miss Granger." With a flick of his wrist, his arm chair had formed a comfortable little bed, complete with soft pillows and a warm blanket. "I would love to be gentlemanly and offer you my bed, but I am afraid it would be most irregular- well, more irregular than the situation already is. It cannot be helped, I'm afraid."

With his girl safely tucked up in her cot, Severus bid her goodnight and moved towards his rooms, knowing he wouldn't sleep at all for the anxiety of her presence, so near but not in his bed.

Hermione, meanwhile took a great, sleepy inhale of his warm and spicy scent, weaving a comforting refrain of his deep voice as she drifted off to sleep. _I shall come for you_.

(((HG)(SS)))

Lucius lay in bed, arrogantly secure in his nudity as he watched his two pets grooming themselves at their vanities on opposite sides of the room. They were beautiful, his women, each in her own way.

Narcissa had quickly lost the baby weight. She never could gain, hadn't gained more than five pounds in addition to Cassi's birth weight, and that was lost simply because she no longer craved chocolate mousse all hours of the day and night. She was ivory skinned, her long silvery-gold hair shining in the faintest candlelight, much like his own- they shared some Veela ancestor many centuries ago. She was all alabaster perfection.

Nadia was different, obviously, although she did have some distant relation to Narcissa. Nadia was taller than Narcissa by a good three inches, standing at a proud 5'9''. She was his golden girl, all honeyed skin and gilded hair, enormous emerald eyes and plum pouty lips that could do wonders to a man given two minutes. She was curvaceous sunlight and sultry fullness where Cissy was svelte elegance and pearly perfection.

Together, they were his standard of beauty.

"Draco writes that Hermione Granger is the girl Severus is stuck on," Narcissa commented as she combed out her long, corn silk tresses. "Apparently he is taking her on as an Apprentice-in-training over the summer, putting her up in his house and everything."

"Oh?" Lucius thought for a moment. "Yes, she seems the type. Academic, a bit of a bleeding heart…"

"Lucius, be kind!" Narcissa laughed. "Severus is a strong man, and a hard man more often than not, but he deserves what comfort he can get."

"We're his family, are we not enough comfort?"

"Well, you let him put it in you, and see how comfortable you both are, then tell us all about it!" Nadia laughed. Narcissa joined in.

"I think you would have to be the submissive in the relationship, darling. From what I've seen of Severus in action at various fetes, he doesn't take anything on his back."

Lucius allowed a slow grin to slide onto his face, enjoying how Narcissa caught his eyes and began to squirm a bit in her vanity chair.

"Are you mocking me, Madame Malfoy?" He growled through his grin. "Are you saying I'm not Dominant enough for you?"

"No, Sir!"

"I think you are," Lucius purred. "What do you think, Nadia?"

"I think she needs a spanking, Sir."

"A spanking you say? Is that all?"

Nadia grinned at Narcissa, who pouted in mock dismay. She was enjoying this far too much to be truly put out.

"I think she should be tied, Sir," she continued.

"Good girl, Nadia. Good girl." Lucius crooked a finger in Narcissa's direction.

A few minutes later, Narcissa was as glad as she was sorry for her teasing. Pink silk ribbons bound her arms from wrist to elbow, her forehead was pressed to her clasped hands, and her bottom was raised in the air as she knelt on all fours with her thighs spread. Lucius smacked her repeatedly with his favorite black flogger. Every so often he would stop and she would feel Nadia's mouth lapping at her core, sometimes with butterfly kisses, and others an urgent attack of lips and tongue. And just when Narcissa was there, just when the precipice was in sight, Nadia would pull away, and Lucius would reapply his riding crop with just enough force to jolt her away from the edge and bring her back to the perfect point for Nadia to rejoin the cycle.

This was going to be a long night.

(((HG)(SS)))

Pavlov lolled lazily at Lexi's breast, enjoying her moans and sighs as he lazily tongued the pierced rosettes of her nipples, her breasts swinging free from her dressing gown. He varied his attentions from kitten like licks to fierce suckling, the accidental graze to intentional biting, giving equal attention to the soft lily white underside of the globes and the dusk colored areolas.

She was on, but he never let that deter him from his pleasure, or hers. He was determined to bring her to orgasm with her breasts alone. He had done this many times, and it was a pleasure he-

The deafening roar of the Patronus rang in the room.

Pavlov tore himself from Alexandra's bosom and hurried out of the room, never mind his dress shirt was undone, or that he was running across the too-wide hall in his trousers and stocking feet. He heard his Lexi scurrying behind him, the rustle of silk indicating that she had covered herself, if only barely, before exiting the room.

Peony was having a fit. She convulsed and shook, the muscles of her frail neck straining as her lower jaw jutted forward, her back arching off of the bed. He held her tight as Alexandra spoke low, soothing words to her, massaging a muscle relaxing potion into her skin and coaxing calming draught and another variety of relaxant down her throat.

When Peony's seizure finally released her, she cried against her Papa's neck. With agreement unspoken, Alexandra lay on one side of her, and Pavlov on the other. Any arousal they had felt was on the back burner.

Their baby came first.

(((HG)(SS)))

George woke up in the early hours to find John gone from bed. The cooing, sing-song tones rising and falling from the direction of the nursery led him straight to his partner.

"…_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat. And If that billy goat won't pull…"_

George admitted, when Paulina had given birth to Winifred the day before Christmas, he was hesitant to take her in. He and John had never cared for a baby together- when Gregory was born, he and Paulina had left him mostly to the care of House Elves. Gregory was uncomfortable with his child, whom he loved more than anything but was unsure of how to act around- he didn't want to answer questions about little boys and little girls, and he didn't want to pressure his son to be manly when he himself obviously swung the other way, but he didn't want to encourage him to like boys either- he was so confused.

Then when Greg was nine or so, he had met Muggleborn John Hamish from Wales at a Fete. And it was, for lack of a better word, magical. He and John laughed the entire night, not caring that they were the two vanilla beans dragged along for the ride with a group of friends. The moment they had met, there was no one and nothing else in the world.

George had moved out of the manor that summer, moving in with John in the little gardener's cottage at the edge of the property. He visited Greg every few days, hearing a toneless, rehearsed skit about schoolwork and a friend or two, and returned to John to mourn his being a bad father.

It was five weeks before Greg arrived at the cottage.

George knelt there in the back garden by the sunflowers, crying as his boy slapped and kicked and punched at him, tears streaming down his face as he yelled over and over again "I hate you! I hate you!"

John had come out of the kitchen and held them both. George tried to be jealous of the way Greg calmed for John, but he couldn't be. That day, George was no longer Father to Greg. That was the day Greg finally called him Daddy.

Three days later, Gregory moved in with them.

When Winnie was to be born, George wondered at his boys' reaction. John looked longingly at Paulina's round belly, and Greg, who was at school, wrote more often to his mother asking about his little brother or sister to be. George was afraid of what would become of the child- he and John loved Greg, and regretted the stunted childhood he'd been treated to. Greg was so sweet that he would have moved back into the Manor to be with his sibling, to make sure that they were well loved.

Paulina, wisely, contacted George an hour after the birth, saying to come to her in secret.

"We both know I'm no mother, Georgie," she'd sighed. "I don't have the time, or the inclination, quite frankly, but I love the kid and I want her to be happy. So she's gotta have a pair of parents. Anyone in mind?"

John had woken up to a baby crying in a nursery that hadn't been there when he and George and Greg had gone to bed. She was wrapped in a pale blue blanket with red Christmas roses stitched along the edges, yellow Christmas-tree stars stitched into her white dress. In her cradle was a note from George: "Happy Christmas".

She was still the best present they had ever received.

George came behind John, wrapping his arms around his partner and his foster daughter as they swayed in the darkness, enveloped in their love.


	8. Chapter 7: The Carriage Pt I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_RECAP__: Severus returns to find Hermione still awake in his quarters. He confirms for her that he is Dominant and that it is his wish for her to submit to him, and Hermione accepts the offer of Apprenticeship. Hermione stays the night in his rooms for safety's sake, but she stays in the living room rather than his bedroom. Lucius enjoys time with his two submissives. The story of John and George, and how they became a family. _

**Chapter 7**: The Carriage, Part I

"I just don't understand what got into you!"

Hermione packed to that hated mantra. Ginny _didn't_ understand. She didn't understand why Hermione dumped Ron, she didn't understand why Hermione didn't tell her about what happened with Sirius, she didn't understand why Hermione was _lying_ about what happened with Sirius, she didn't understand why Hermione wasn't coming to the Burrow ("because Mum has _quite _a few words for you!"), or why Hermione had seemingly just shut down.

Nope, Ginerva Molly Weasley did NOT understand.

"I've made up my mind," Hermione said quietly. "If you were my friend, you'd let it go or let me get a word in, but-"

"Oh, she speaks!" The redhead flung her head back dramatically. "And' I'm sorry, 'if I were your friend?' If you were _my _friend, you wouldn't have let any of this happen!"

"I didn't-"

"Oh, can it, Granger, I'm too angry to speak to you!" Ginny finally stormed out of the room. Just as she slammed the door behind her, three owls tapped at the window. Hermione recognized her Head of House's mean eyed bird immediately, as well as clumsy Errol with a letter from Mrs. Weasley (thankfully, she had refrained from sending a howler), and a silvery salt-and-pepper owl that she thought might belong to Malfoy, or Snape, as they had a pair of beautiful brother owls. The three birds dropped their letters and left. Hermione guessed the opinions of the senders by the bird's reactions. McGonagall's bird squinted its mean eyes and ruffled it's feathers; Errol screeched irritably before defecating on her thankfully stripped bed; and the bird who she did not know eyed her coolly, before nipping her in salutation and leaving.

_Miss Granger,_

_I was most distressed to hear of you very public dispute with Mr. Weasley in the Great Hall last evening. I would hate for you to end such a promising relationship over a childish dispute. Mr. Weasley has yet to explain his side of the story to me, but while I know he will eventually forgive you for whatever your transgression, I cannot say that I am ready to excuse your behavior. What in the world has gotten into you? I don't understand why you behaved in such a way, so close to the end of the year. I understand from Professor Snape that you also received three evenings of detentions this past week? I am __most __disappointed in you_.

_I don't know what is going on with your attitude, young lady. The Headmaster has given me the go-ahead to offer you an Apprenticeship in Transfiguration, but if I do not see a vast improvement in this behavior by the Order Meeting in July, I will most certainly __not__ award it to you. _

_I expect more from you, Miss Granger. I have never known you to be so selfish._

_Prof. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

Hermione allowed the betrayal to wash over her. How dare she? Why was everyone taking Ronald's side in this, why? Was he better than her? Was it her blood, or her hair, her body, what?

Professor McGonagall should have been her mother away from home. Apparently, that love and protection only went so far.

Brushing away angry tears of frustration and hurt, she opened Molly's letter and immediately wished she hadn't.

_Hermione Granger!_

_What in the world has gotten into you, young lady? I cannot believe that you've hurt my Ronald so badly. He loves you so, you know he does. Ginny cares for you just as a sister does, and is just as hurt. If this is about sweet Lavender Brown again, I will be extremely angry. You have been assured again and again that their friendship is chaste. I understand your being put off by how pretty she is, dear, but petty jealousy is more unattractive than any physical flaw._

_I have never been so disgusted with the actions of a child I love like my own. How could you? After all this family has done for you, how could you be so selfish? And assaulting Sirius's character like that! I understand that Sirius is a bit of a rogue, and not the best influence to be around you children, but even I cannot allow myself to believe him capable of the actions you are accusing him of. _

_We will discuss this at the Burrow. I expect a full account of __THE TRUTH__, and a formal apology to the family, as well as Sirius._

_Don't forget any schoolwork, dear, it can be so hard for Muggleborn students to keep up over the summers. _

_Love always, _

_Molly_

There was no point in commenting on the idiocy of Molly's hurtful words, but Hermione could not believe the comment about being Muggleborn. It was a slap in her face. And there was no point in the veiled jibes about her looks. She was well aware that Lavender was prettier than her, and that Mrs. Weasley was fonder of her than she was of Hermione, despite never having met her.

Finally, the mystery letter. She didn't know how much more she could take.

_Granger__, Hermione,_

_Tell Potty and his She-Weasel, and the Ginger Menace and his Bimbo that you are required to sit in the Heads' carriage with the other candidates for the Head Boy/Girl position. No need to send a reply, Nero can leave for home immediately. _

_Snape's orders._

_Malfoy_

Well. That was…something. Who could have guessed that Hermione's mood would ever be lifted by an order to spend time with Draco Malfoy?

Shaking her head and folding the letters away- fiddling with the possibility that perhaps Professor Snape would want to see them- she continued packing her many, many books and her few personal effects in her school trunk.

How sad. She "accidentally" left her most recent Weasley sweater dangerously close to the fire, which was oddly lit in mid-June…

Pity. It was such a lovely shade of orange…Ron's favorite color.

(((HG)(SS)))

Greg was the first one to sit in the carriage. He pulled out one of the many blocks which were shrunk down in his pocket and began carving on it. The six sides were beautified with carefully shaved letters and runes, simple flowers and animals. He watched interestedly out the window as students milled to and fro. Finishing up the last face of the block with the effigy of a bunny, he put away the knife and set up his paint pots on the long table the Head Carriage afforded. No one used the Head Carriage on the way back from Hogwarts, a fact usually reserved for Slytherins, or students who were familiar with the Life, so Draco had asked that their group all gather in the carriage for the ride, and to expect a few visitors who were not usually a part of their group. Selecting a pale pink and snow white, he began filling in the pictures and letters.

He was very eager to see his baby sister again. He knew that George and John were doting on her, of course, he got pictures of her every week, and she was all smiles and pretty dresses, snuggled in Dad or John's lap, or cuddled between the two. But now he had almost twelve blissful weeks to be a big brother, which was all he had ever wanted as a child.

Now that he was grown, of course, the desire to be a big brother was fulfilled, and he could consider his desire for his own children, but that was a long way off, by Pureblood standards, at least as far away as a year or two. This year, like all Seventh Years, he would be allowed to go home on the weekends with his Apparating license. He was going to start training as a Dom, as well as readying himself to enter Wizarding Law. Family of his own would have to wait. Not for _too _long, though…

For others, the daunting and wonderful wish was no so off put. Daphne Greengrass frowned at her slender frame in the mirror, turning side to side, her scowl deepening as the harsh golden cast of the train lights carved deep shadows against her concave stomach and jutting hip bones. Damn it. Damn it, damn it, _damn it!_ She wasn't even allowed an illusion to comfort herself with. She just wanted a baby, someone who would love her unconditionally, who would always belong to her, someone who _needed_ and _wanted_ her. She would be such a good mum, she promised!

But the only way that would happen was if Blaise Zabini turned out to be Dominant, and she liked him far too much to drag him into Darkness. She was submissive, or at least that's what her magic was telling her, and she didn't want to make him Dom her when his magic was still pure. It didn't help that her parents were working on a contract with his family. Blaise was a good friend, but if this was what her parents wanted for her, she had no choice. And she wasn't attracted to Blaise in that way, and he wasn't attracted to her, that was for sure. What a mess…

Pansy came out of the stall, watching her friend carefully.

"It isn't bad, you know, to be submissive," she said. "Daph, I know you're scared, but it isn't bad."

"How dare you?" Daphne turned around, frantically checking to see if they'd been heard. "You idiot, do you know what could happen if someone found out? Do _want_ me at Mungo's for a year of observation and therapy?"

"Daph, calm down. I cast privacy wards before I came in with you. And a minor compulsion charm for you to stay." Daphne frowned. "And perhaps a blistering hex on the door if anyone tried to listen…and they might also go bald…and if your bitch sister snoops, she'll have a forked tongue until Christmas…"

"Pans!"

"Daph! I'm only joking," she smiled. "They get blistered if they touch the doorknob."

"I don't want to talk about this. It's not normal, it's not healthy…Pans, there's something wrong with me!"

"Okay, okay, calm down…" she soothed. "What do you think is not normal?"

"I shouldn't want a man to Dominate me! I should be pitching fits about being independent, but I don't want to be independent, I want to _belong_ to someone. I should be trying to find a guy who'll buy me pretty baubles and listen to me, not one who'll smack me around whenever he feels like it, like Father treats Mother. And I don't want that! But I do…I don't understand! I shouldn't-I _shouldn't…_"

"You shouldn't what, Daph?"

"I shouldn't want a baby this young…but I want one so bad it hurts, Pansy, it hurts so bad…" Daphne buried her face in her friend's shoulder. "Oh, gods, I can't even take care of myself, how would I take care of a kid?"

"Daphne, wanting to be a mum isn't _bad_," Pansy comforted. "It's really mature of you to know you can't have that yet. It isn't unnatural, or wrong. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a mum, even if the rest of the world tells you you're too young to want that."

Daphne pulled back to look at her friend.

"You know when you told me about the Carriage?"

Pansy's ears perked up. "Are you sure? Daph, you have to be absolutely sure, you understand?"

"I can't do this alone anymore."

"Okay. Okay, let's go."

(((HG)(SS)))

Hermione had meant to ask Hagrid to point her to the Head Carriage, but he had obviously picked sides.

"Ron, 'Ermione! D'ya kiss an' make up yet?"

Kiss and make up. Hm…no. In fact, Hermione was confused as to why Hagrid was referring to them both, when the diabolical quartet of Harry, Ginny, Ronald, and Lavender were all far ahead of Hermione, who was left to trudge along alone. Hermione passed by the group as they stopped to chat with Hagrid and moved towards the platform.

She had just reached the middle window of the last carriage on the train when someone tapped on the window. Looking up, she saw Goyle waving a little sheepishly, a slight scowl marring his flustered face. She neared the window as he raised it to speak to her.

"Malfoy says you're to sit in here."

"Thanks…Gregory…" she tried. He blushed a little bit, but didn't frown as much. It was a good step forward. She had promised Mal…Draco, anyway. "Could you help me get my trunk up the step, please?"

"Yeah, sure," he said as he lumbered away towards the front of the carriage. Hermione turned around and moved to the end of the carriage again.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron charged up to her. "That's where all the damn Slytherins sit, you stupid bint." His grip on her arm was painful as he tried to drag her away.

"And it also has the meeting room for the potential Head Students in it, Ronald, and I need to be in there. Please let me go," she tried to pull away from him.

"The fuck? What are you talking about, Hermione? What meeting?"

"Ronald, there's a meeting on the train for students who are up for Head Boy or Head Girl next term, now I have to go-"

"You're not up for Head Girl! Muggleborns never make Head Girl, Herms, haven't you noticed?"

"That's a lie, Ronald, and you know it!"

"Name one!"

"Lily Evans!" He was blank. "Harry's mum, you idiot, now let me go!"

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?"

"How can I cheat on someone I'm not with?"

"OI!"

Hagrid finally decided to intervene, distracting Ronald long enough for Hermione to rip herself away from his grip.

"Don't touch me, Ronald Weasley," she said through her tears. Where was the sweet, klutzy guy she had adored? "Don't you ever touch me again."

"Granger," Gregory called. Hermione turned to him, and felt such a rush of _relief, _she hardly believed it was real. She followed after him as he hauled her not-so-heavy trunk up onto the carriage, and was quick to ward the door behind them.

Hermione was shocked by the array of students pouring in to sit around the long table. The majority of them she knew weren't Head Material. Why were they here. Then she started recognizing a common theme. Aside from about half of the upper year Slytherins, there was also a number of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, including Luna Lovegood, and, to her surprise, Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, Collin Creevey, and a few others. There were a couple of student that stood out immediately- the only openly gay couple in Hogwarts, a trio of die-hard feminists, most of Malfoy's core friends- and a couple of people she didn't expect- some nerds who were more antisocial than her,

"Hello, Hermione!" Several people called. A few looked a little surprised and nervous, but when Neville and Luna embraced her, and Gregory pushed her trunk onto a rack and led her to a seat they all a settled down.

"Welcome to the Carriage."


	9. Chapter 8: The Carriage Pt II

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_RECAP__: Ginny flouts Hermione, bullying her but not letting her explain her side of the story. McGonagall and Molly send letters which blame and degrade Hermione's worth. A third letter dictates Hermione is to sit in the Head Carriage for a "meeting." Gregory Goyle looks forward to going home, while Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass have a powwow in the ladies' room. Ron tries to stop Hermione from boarding, but she is helped by Gregory. Hermione is surprised by the range of students available for the meeting, including Luna and Neville, and it becomes clear that this is not a Potential Head Students meeting._

**Chapter 8**: The Carriage, Part II

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Neville as he sat beside her.

"You'll see."

Not a minute later, Draco Malfoy swaggered in, followed closely by Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Hermione had a feeling she and Green…_Daphne_ were in the same boat, judging by the doe eyed curiosity and confusion she exuded.

"Settle down, settle down, we've got a lot of new developments, and if we want to get through all of this before we're at King's Cross, we'd better knuckle down." Daphne sat hesitantly next to Pansy, who was seated rather closely to Collin Creevey. "Introductions, of course, are warranted, though unnecessary. We all know Daphne and Hermione, so make them feel welcome.

"Do we want to get the good news over with first, or the bad? Love, what do you think?"

"I think we should say a few good things, then the hard news, and finish with the remainder of the good," Luna said. Hermione was surprised. Were Luna and Draco together? "Ease us in, work us up, and bring us to a finish."

Everyone laughed at the rather silly innuendo. It was a little disconcerting coming from Luna, who said it with the same airy will-o-the-wisp tone that she discussed the weather and Nargles.

"Well, first off, the new store Temptation will be open this summer, so I propose that the first Hogsmeade visit, we all take turns checking it out."

"Will it be anything like Fairy Goth Mother, or Seductions?" Pansy asked excitedly.

"Even better, if rumors are to be believed. But we'll come back to that.

"Dad gave me a list of Masters who are willing to train this summer, so if anyone is interested, have at it. I'll pass it around in a bit. And it isn't a bad idea for Dominants to find a mentor; in fact, I encourage it."

Nods of understanding all around.

"Now for the hard stuff…Blaise get your mind out of the gutter." Nervous chuckles arose from the table, Even Hermione and Daphne cracked a smile, but there was a definite heaviness in what was to come.

"Father has written that a few of the outlying members of our community are under investigation. Petri Hall and his wife Eleanor were forcibly separated when his family kicked up a fuss about him marrying a Muggle. A government official paid a surprise visit to the home off duty as a friendly favor to ascertain that there was no coercion or manipulation between the couple and inspected their house when they were out. He broke into their basement playroom and their bedroom, and found all of their toys and books on our lifestyle. He discovered a large stockpile of erotic artwork and literature, many recordings of the couple themselves, as well as photographs displaying intimate moments for the couple, mainly before, during, and after shots of Eleanor.

"Eleanor's Muggle son Thomas, who is five, has been Obliviated and filtered into the Muggle foster system, as a precaution regarding the Statute of Secrecy, and Eleanor herself is under a year of evaluation in Saint Mungo's, after which she too will be Obliviated and released back into the Muggle mainstream. Petri is under lock and key in the ministry. They are promising him supervised visits to Eleanor and Thomas in exchange for ratting on other members of our community. He has not cracked yet, but as most of us already know, Dominant Magic will push him to be with his submissive in any way possible.

"Severus can only protect us so much. So remember, when we're at Hogwarts, stay away from your lovers as much as possible. Bully them, or have them bully you. Make it a task if you must. Ignore them if bullying draws too much attention, act like you don't know each other, anything at all. Just-"

"Love," Luna said quietly.

"Sorry. Just…don't draw attention to you or your partner. Everyone in this Carriage is an adult, being in school doesn't change that. Don't talk about your family if they have practices that you know of.

"There is a new law, of course, which was passed discretely and swiftly. The Headmaster himself oversaw the proceedings and made the final cut." Draco unfurled a roll of parchment.

"'Any and all dependents of those found to be sexually immoral will be placed into the care of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, regardless of age, gender, or magical capacity, with Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as acting guardian until such a time as said guardian, Headmaster Dumbledore, has personally selected a foster family of good repute to raise the dependent until they reach the age of majority (17).'"

Hermione's head spun with the flux of information. Families separated? Dumbledore deciding where children lived and why? After her most recent experiences with the man, that was a frightening concept.

Did she want to get into this world? Professor Snape could easily be misconstrued as an abuser. He could lose his job at the very least. And she! Would they really go so far as to lock her up and evaluate her like a specimen in a jar? Why would they do that? As far as she was concerned, a couple's sex life was their own business, unless they wished to share it, and that was completely up to them, and no one had the right to judge.

Was Severus Snape worth the risk? Hermione would have slapped anyone else who had asked that question. She'd shouted down Harry and Ron's throats often enough. Severus Snape was one of the bravest and most loyal men she had ever met in her life, even before she knew of the Order. He had physically put himself between them and a werewolf without the benefit of a wand. And there were other things…things the boys would never know.

Like how it was Snape who had carried her in his arms when the other professors levitated Harry and Ron to the infirmary in first year. Or how he had sat by her bed for an hour every night and read to her from _Hogwarts: A History_ when she'd been petrified. When he'd escorted her to an abandoned classroom to have a cry after the Yule Ball went horribly wrong, and then escorted her again to the Tower without so much as a sneer. How he'd gotten her out of at least three detentions with Umbridge by commandeering her to clean his supply cupboard.

He was…Dominant. He was controlled, and calculating, but not in a bad way. He was also caring, in his own way. He was protective when he could be, and silently angry when he couldn't. He was courageous and faithful and…wonderful.

He was worth it. In as few words as possible, he was worth it. And there was so much more to know!

And she had him to herself all summer to learn more.

**Author's Note: Sorry, this was supposed to be posted before I went on break! Submitted the document but didn't have time to post. Sorry again, next chapter in a few days! Yeah. It's a short one. **


End file.
